A Not So Normal Day at Hogwarts
by Serenity'sfire98
Summary: An over-used plot line with some serious twists. Dolores Umbridge finds seven books on Harry's life. While they're reading people from all over time are showing up. Add in the Decendants of the Founders, said Founders themselves, a baby basilisk, and a dangerous magical medical condition and things just got a lot wierder. It's certainly going to be a Not-So-Normal Day at Hogwarts.
1. Seven Books

Professor Dolores Umbridge paced a blank stretch of wall on the seventh floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was so angry! A copy of the Quibbler was clenched in her fat hand. How dare that brat spread his lies!

_I need a way to show what he thinks. What really happened. What he's done, the truth!_ she thought. She suddenly halted. A mahogany cabinet was on the wall. It hadn't been there before. Curiosity overcame her and she opened it up. Her mouth fall open in shock. There were seven books inside, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Perfect." she said, reading the titles. She picked up the first. A wicked smile spread on her toad like face.

_Absolutely perfect._

Professor Albus Dumbledore was now pacing his office. The Heads of Houses, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and a large black dog known as Snuffles but was really convicted mass murderer Sirius Black stood in shock at what they had just been told.

"So his whole life will be read out for everyone to hear?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Her lips were a thin white line.

"I'm afraid so." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"It won't all be a loss. It will prove that You-Know-Who is back." Pomona Sprout added, trying to find a silver lining to the situation.

"And it will prove Sirius innocent." Fillius Flitwick said. The dog barked.

"I know, Padfoot. But there isn't much we can do." Remus sighed. Even though his friend couldn't talk, they were close enough to know what the other was thinking. Tonks's hair was violent red, displaying her thoughts.

"No one should have their life read out loud." she said.

"I know, Tonks." Molly said. Dumbledore stacked the seven books on top of each other. They suddenly changed and the stack flattened slightly and shrunk, chunks of the book vanishing.

"Only key things will be read, as to save time." professor Dumbledore said.

"Does Harry have to listen?" Arthur asked.

"Sadly, yes. That is why I called you here. He needs someone to support him through all of this." Professor Dumbledore said. Severus Snape was the only one to stay quiet.

"All students and staff are to report to the Great Hall immediately." Umbridge's voice rang out through the school.

"Lets go be supportive." Tonks said, a dry attempt at humor. She turned her hair bubblegum pink to try and lighten the mood.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley and Luna Lovegood all walked into the Great Hall in a clump. Sirius bounded up to his godson, tail wagging.

"Snuffles!" Harry exclaimed, scratching him behind the ears. He barked once, making Harry laugh.

"Nice dog, Harry." Luna said dreamily. She patted Snuffles on the head before going to sit at the Gryffindor table by Ginny, who was with her parents. No one but the Slytherins were sitting according to house. Harry and the others joined them.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Being supportive." Tonks answered. Remus rolled his eyes.

"We're here for you no matter what, you know that?" Arthur asked. Harry nodded, worried by his tone. He sat down, Sirius half laying on his lap.

"Hem Hem. I have... discovered... some interesting books about Mr Potter's life. We shall be reading them to prove his lies." she said. The minister sat at the staff table with Percy Weasley and a few other officials.

"WHAT? You can't do that! That's my life!" Harry, yelled, leaping to his feet. Umbridge smiled, sickly sweet.

"I'm afraid I can. Sit down." she said.

"I'm leaving." Harry said, stalking towards the doors. they swung shut, locking tightly. Remus grabbed Harry by the hand and whispered in his ear urgently. Only Harry heard.

"Listen. She won't let you leave. I'm sorry. I hate this as much as you do, but we're stuck. Theres nothing we can do. Dumbledore has shortened them so that they contain only the main points. This will show as little as possible, understand? I'm sorry. But it will prove that you're right and that Sirius is innocent and such. Harry. I'm sorry." he said. Harry nodded reluctantly. Remus felt a stab of pain. Harry didn't deserve to have this happen.

"Come on." Remus said, making him sit down. Umbridge smirked.

"Book One. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." she said in her sickly sweet voice. Harry glared with such hatred at her and the book everyone was shocked. No one thought that he could harbor a look like that.

"The Boy Who Lived."


	2. The Boy who Lived

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Who are the Dursleys?" A Hufflepuff first year asked.

"My aunt and uncle." Harry said.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

fred and George mimed gagging, trying to release the tension. It worked a good bit.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"you live with them?" A Ravenclaw fifth year asked.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

Sirius growled, and Harry patted his head.

"Shh." he soothed.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

Every student was so confused. They exchanged glances that said 'what?'

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"One track mind." A Gryffindor seventh year muttered.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"You got that right." The Gryffindor seventh year's friend muttered.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

Harry laughed, causing many to shoot him a confused glance.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I was worried for a second. Uncle Vernon hates exercise." he explained.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

**"- yes, their son, Harry-"**

"Huh?" many murmured. All the teachers and adults were looking sad (minus Umbridge of course). THEY realized what day it was.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"Does he know your name now?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"Poor person." Harry muttered.

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"Did he really just say that?" Professor Sprout exclaimed.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

Many people- o.o

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"How can you-"

"Dissaprove imagination?" the twins said, Fred finishing George's sentence.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

All eyes were on the Gryffindor head of house.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"Won't work." Professor Flitwick chuckled.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Coward." Arthur said. He could tell Molly anything.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"Wow. What got into us?" a Slytherin first year muttered.

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

"Shooting stars. Shooting stars." Hermione was repeating in shock.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Many were shooting Harry odd looks. His relatives didn't like him?

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

"Coward." Arthur repeated.

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"HER CROWD?" half the hall roared.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"It is not." Remus said. He and Sirius had helped with names.

"Well, its common now." Ron teased. Harry wacked him on the head.

"Don't remind me." he said.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

_I was._ Minerva thought to herself.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was.**

"Sadly. For the first time, I wish he was right." Harry muttered. Sirius looked at him. What did that man do?

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"Who?" Hannah Abbot asked.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

The whole of Dumbledore's Army cheered. Professor Umbridge looked irritated.

"Quiet!" she called. They didn't calm. In fact, they got louder.

"Settle down." Professor Dumbledore called. Immediately the children fell silent. Umbridge looked very peeved.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because d up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"I knew it." rang through the hall.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"What happened to make Professor Mcgonagall like that?" Ginny wondered. Every Gryffindor who knew the head of house was wondering as well.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"All day?" the adults gaped.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, I've celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"True." Tonks murmured.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

Most every student in the Hall realized what day it was. Harry looked stubbornly at the wall, not meeting anyone's gaze. The D.A. felt pride swell in them. Harry would be facing a lot, but he'd put on a brave face. Their chests swelled with pride as if to say 'That's our leader.'

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"He has." Dolores Umbridge interrupted herself. Harry didn't even bother. She was slightly disappointed he hadn't taken the bait.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

Professor Umbridge and most of the hall flinched.

"Why don't I read." Professor Dumbledore said, taking the book. The students cheered, but silenced themselves when he waved his hand in a downward motion. They may not listen to Professor Umbridge, but they would listen to the Headmaster.

**"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

most of the hall- O.O

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Almost everyone turned to look at Harry.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."**

Remus bowed his head with the rest of the Hall in remembrance of the Potters. Sirius whined. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. He winced as it was his bad one.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said, tucking it safely in hers.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

"That was one of the worst moments of my life." Minerva said quietly. Remus nodded. He could hardly believe it when he received the owl.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know... " he said heavily**.

Many had tears shining in their eyes.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

All eyes were on Harry. He didn't look proud. he looked almost ashamed.

"But I couldn't keep him away." Harry muttered.

"What happened that night was not your fault, Harry." Ron and Hermione said in unison. Harry just shook his head, remembering the nightmares.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true ?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"wouldn't we all like to know." Harry muttered.

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

Hagrid frowned. He hadn't meant to be late.

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"WHAT!" most of the hall roared. All of the D.A. were on their feet, shooting Dumbledore glares. Ginny was yelling and Harry pulled her down.

"Guys, settle down." Harry said. Those who heard listened and the rest followed suit, though Dumbledore probably should have melted from the glares.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here ?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter?" Molly asked faintly.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Unfortunatly." Harry sighed. Many who didn't believe him stared. If he didn't like his fame, then why was he seeking attention? Could it be possible that he was telling the truth?

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Thank you for that, Professor." Harry said. many stared.

"He's right." Hermione said at last.

"Harry is who he is because of where he grew up." Remus said.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

Hagrid looked abashed and hurt.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." The Trio chorused. Remus nodded agreement while Sirius barked.

Hagrid beamed at them.

"I'm sorry. I was still in shock." Minerva said. He smiled.

"Don' worry 'bout it. We all were" he said.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Hagrid's smile grew wider.

Filthy half breed. Umbridge thought.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Cool!" Many students exclaimed. Sirius wagged his tail at the mention of his bike.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

Harry looked up hopefully.

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't.**

Harry sighed. Why him?

**Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

Many were shooting sad glances at Harry.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"He'll need it there." those who had met Petunia and Vernon Dursley muttered. Harry stared at Snape. How did he know them?

Too observant for his own good. (Three guesses who thought that)

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"Who would like to read next?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will!" Hermione exclaimed. Her friends chuckled fondly. She took the book that levitated over to her.

"Chapter two. The Vanishing Glass."


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

the students exchanged confused glances. Where was Harry?

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"I pity you, Potter." Snape said. Everyone stared.

"Why do I get the feeling you knew my aunt?" Harry asked.

"Your mother and aunt were my neighbors." was all he said. Everyone was in total shock at this. Small world.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. **

"How could you hear that from your room?" Fred asked. Harry tried to sink into his seat.

**He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"Much better than that, cub." Remus smiled. Harry smiled too.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

The twins laughed at this.

"You're always funny"

"When we aren't around." they complained.

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.**

**Harry was used to spiders, because...**

Hermione trailed off.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't important." Harry replied.

"wasn't important?" Hermione's voice was higher than normal, a sign of how upset she was.

"Well, it never came up. There are some things in life I'd rather forget, Hermione." he snapped. she looked affronted.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. She understood.

"Its ok." she said quietly.

"Just read." he told her. Ron and his other friends looked very worried.

**Because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

Anyone outside the Great Hall would think a cannon had gone off.

"Let me go mum!" Ginny said as the Weasley kids all tried to was about to go with them, but Harry held him back.

"Snuffles, stop it." Harry hissed. Sirius whined and nosed his Godson's hand. The uproar eventually died down.

"How come you never told us?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't exactly an easy subject." Harry snapped. Hermione decided to read to spare her friend.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

Everyone stared. Harry practically abused? Most were looking at him in a new light: particularly a Slytherin teacher sitting at the staff table.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"See, he does enjoy the attention!" Umbridge exclaimed in delight.

"SHUT UP YOU HAG!" The twins chorused.

"That was before I knew what it meant." Harry murmured.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"A CAR CRASH! NO CAR CRASH COULD KILL LILY AND JAMES!" Remus yelled. The werewolf stood, kicked the table, and sat back down, burying his face in his hands in frustration. Everyone stared at their usually cool-headed professor.

"Don't ask questions. No wonder Hermione helped you more than any teacher." Professor Flitwick sighed. all the staff had to agree.

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Won't work." Harry's friends sing-songed, making him smile.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"James' hair." Remus chuckled, managing to regain control of himself.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

Half the hall was rolling.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

The Great hall began grumbling. Umbridge looked as if she were about to start handing out detentions to those who wouldn't shut up.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right"**

"Git." was one of the nicer words that rang through the hall.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty... thirty..."**

"Can't even count." Neville said in disgust.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"He's right there." Luna said dreamily.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Its mutual." Harry said.

"Is that the one" Ron asked.

"Yep." Harry said, a mischievous glint in his green eyes. Snape had a mini heart attack then and there. He had seen that look in Lily's eyes before.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"She always looks like that." Harry muttered, thinking about it.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."**

"He'd better not!" Molly exclaimed.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Git."

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"If you can't cry in front of your friends, they aren't real friends." Remus said. Draco frowned. He could never talk to any of his friends about any problems he had.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

Sirius growled loudly, making many shoot the dog curious looks.

"Snuffles, try acting more like a dog, before people suspect something." Harry whispered.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

Many looked guilty. How many times had they not believed Harry when he had been right?

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"Time to read of Accidental Magic." Fred said, rubbing his hands together.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"A week?" Hermione gaped.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"No. Lily did something similar." Professor Snape said. everyone stared again.

"Really?" Harry asked, honestly eager to hear more of his mother even if it was from Professor Snape.

"I saw it."

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

"Jinxed it." Ron said.

"I know that." Harry said.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.

"Aww, He loves you Harry!" George exclaimed. Harry snorted.

"Doubtful."

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"Talk about an over reaction." Tonks muttered.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"we need to check out these... cartoons." George whispered to his twin. Fred nodded.

"Once we find out what they are."

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"Don't be rude! the gorilla will take offence!" Ginny exclaimed. this broke much of the tension.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

Harry gulped, wishing for his cloak now.

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"Huh?" many asked.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

"You're a Parselmouth?" A second year Ravenclaw asked. Many who didn't know the full story were scooting away.

"I didn't find out until my second year." Harry shrugged.

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

"Oh no." Arthur murmured.

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"You vanished a whole glass? How do you struggle in class?" Professor Flitwick asked.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

"I wonder if he ever made it." Harry wondered aloud. Many stared.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Into nonbeing." Luna said dreamily.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

There was a growl that came not from Sirius, but from stunned many people.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"You shouldn't have to sneak food." Madame Pomfrey muttered.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"You can remember it?" Neville asked.

"Only when I strain. I've remembered more since third year though." he broke off with a shudder.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"That's why Hagrid wanted the pictures." Remus muttered.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

Remus looked guilty. Sirius looked as guilty as a dog could look.

"Sorry, cub." Remus said.

"Its ok." Harry smiled.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"Rude." one Gryffindor third year sniffed.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That's it." Hermione said. Harry wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Talk. now." Remus said, dragging Harry to his feet. Molly, Arthur, the Weasley kids(minus Percy), Hermione, and Sirius stood to follow. professor Dumbledore joined them in an empty classroom.

"Why are we just learning this now?" Sirius asked, having transformed.

"It wasn't important and never came up." Harry said quietly. Sirius hugged him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked. Harry nodded. Hermione and Ron saw that he wanted to say something.

"Harry, they never... did anything... did they?" Hermione asked. Harry looked down at the floor, looking somewhat ashamed. this gave her the answer. She hugged him, crying.

"Oh, Harry." Ginny murmured. Sirius looked murderous.

"It was never too bad." Harry muttered. this made Hermione's crying worse. Molly was crying. The look of horror and regret on the headmaster's face was enough to break anyone's heart.

"How bad was 'not too bad?'" Sirius asked, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"I-It wasn't often. Usually over the holidays so no one would notice. And more before I got my letter. Sometimes Dudley and his gang would do something but it was normally my uncle..." he started to ramble. Before he could say anymore Ginny had tackled him. Her face buried in his shoulder he looked stunned. Hermione and Ron joined her. The girls had tear streaks on their faces. Molly was crying and Arthur looked angry to say the least. Sirius was beyond reason.

"Moony get out of my way." he snarled. Remus was pushing against his friend, his hands on the convict's shoulders.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

"I won't let you go back to Azkaban! I won't!" Harry exclaimed. Fear had clenched his heart for a moment. How could he lose Sirius?

"I'm not leaving, pup. I won't." Sirius said, pulling his godson into a tight hug.

When they re-entered the hall, the question running through everyone's mind was answered with the grim looks and tear stains on their faces.


	4. The Letters From No One

"I'll read." Ron said taking the book from Hermione.

"ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!" the twins cried, ducking under the table. Everyone laughed as Ron blushed.

"What?"

"Ronald Billius Weasley has offered to read a book." Hermione laughed. Harry was laughing as well, which comforted many people. The twins whispered.

"Mission accomplished." From under the table.

"Letters From No One." he began.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"What did your school think?" Arthur asked.

"Apparently I was sick." he shrugged. Ginny's eyes flashed and it was a good thing the Dursleys weren't there.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"They better not try anything." Molly growled. Arthur wrapped an arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. **

**Dudley thought this was very funny.**  
**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**  
**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

Every non-Slytherin student was rolling, and a few of the Slytherins were laughing quietly to themselves or trying to contain a smile.

"Lily's cheek." Remus chuckled, ruffling the teen's hair.

"Moony!" Harry complained, trying to flatten it back down.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

Many noses wrinkled.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"How does that work?" Cho Chang asked.

"We have those."

"They're called wands." Ron and Harry laughed. Hermione smiled. It was good to see him laughing.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

_It shouldn't be a crime to laugh in your own home._ Professor Sprout thought sadly.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**  
**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

"Yes, how dare you ask a question, Harry." Fred said in a mock-scolding voice. This made George crack up. Harry grinned. It was good they were here to relieve the tension.

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**  
**Harry looked in the bowl again.**  
**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

Laughter rang out, much to Professor Umbridge's annoyance.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**  
**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"Where is this wit?" George asked. Harry shrugged.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**  
**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**  
**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**  
**"Make Harry get it."**  
**"Get the mail, Harry."**  
**"Make Dudley get it."**  
**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**  
**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry.**

"Is it that much of a shock, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. This was too much for Sirius, who was already struggling to contain his temper at the Dursleys. He leapt to his paws, growling furiously. The dog went to run forward, but Harry caught him around the chest.

"Sirius." he hissed. But Malfoy was on his feet, backing away. Sirius was snarling ferociously.

"Control that mutt, Potter." Professor Umbridge snapped. Sirius turned at her, looking wild. Remus hurried over to help.

"Padfoot." he murmured. Sirius began to calm down a bit.

"Easy. Calm down." Harry said.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**  
**Mr. H. Potter**  
**The Cupboard under the Stairs**  
**4 Privet Drive**  
**Little Whinging**  
**Surrey**  
**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**  
**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**  
**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"An insult to pranksters everywhere." Fred and George exclaimed in unison.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**  
**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**  
**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk..."**  
**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Really?" Collin asked. "Is it that hard to give you your letter?"

"If it weren't for Hagrid I'd never have gotten the thing." Harry replied. He beamed at Hagrid. The half-giant looked delighted. Professor Umbridge looked like she had dragon dung under her nose.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**  
**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**  
**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

Tonks tried it. Remus wrinkled his nose.

"Pink looks better on you." Ginny said. He had to nod in agreement. Tonks blushed when he nodded.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**  
**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**  
**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

"Drama Queen." Draco muttered.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

Most were too shocked for words.

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**  
**"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**  
**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**  
**Harry didn't move.**  
**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Lily's temper too." Remus laughed.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**  
**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**  
**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

"As if. We have better things to do." the minister sniffed.

"Like messing things up and boosting your own image, without giving a care of the harm it does to everyone else." Harry retorted. Many of his supporters laughed at the Minister of Magic, who didn't reply.

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**  
**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-"**  
**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**  
**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..."**  
**"But-"**  
**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"What did he say?" Molly asked, her voice deadly calm. Ron went ghostly pale.

"That could kill you." Hermione whimpered. Ginny curled into his side.

"Well, it never worked." Harry said.

"What never worked?" Arthur asked. Harry looked stubbornly at the wall, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Harry James Potter you answer us right now." Ginny growled.

"Later." was his only reply. The headmaster was white. What could they have done to him?

_Harry could have met the same fate as Arianna._ he thought, as white as his beard. A few tears slipped from behind the half-moon glasses.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**  
**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**  
**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"That's illegal!" Collin exclaimed. his brother nodded.

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**  
**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"Probably was." Harry muttered.

**"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

There was a roar of outrage in the Great Hall.

**"Why?" said Harry.**  
**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**  
**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms:**

"They had four bedrooms and you slept in a cupboard?" Arthur asked. Harry looked at the ceiling again.

**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

Hermione frowned, making many chuckle fondly.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."**  
**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

"That's sad." Luna said.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**  
**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive - '"**  
**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**  
**"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go."**  
**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Oh no." Ron said, making Harry hit him.

"Hey! Not all my plans are that bad!" he exclaimed.

"Name one that didn't go wrong." Hermione challenged.

"You know." he said, looking around. She broke into a grin, knowing he meant Dumbledore's Army.

"Ok, THAT one went well, but anything else?" she asked.

"Nothing." Harry sighed. This made everyone who wasn't in the D.A. confused, and those who were laugh.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**  
**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -**  
**"AAAAARRRGH!"**  
**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!**  
**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**  
**"I want - " he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

"Oh, Harry." Hermione muttered. Ginny grabbed his hand. He looked shocked, but smiled and squeezed it. Ron glared. He knew they would probably get together at SOME point. And hey, better Harry than some git. Fred and George were thinking along the same lines. Plus he had given them his winnings. Arthur knew Harry would be good for his baby girl.

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**  
**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**  
**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**  
**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Thank goodness for that!" and the like rang through the hall.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**  
**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

The majority of the people in the Great Hall facepalmed.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**  
**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"Ginny." the twins chorused. She blushed while glaring daggers.

"Sleep with one eye open." Hermione advised.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**  
**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today-"**  
**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one -**

"Why didn't you pick one up of the floor?" Malfoy asked tauntingly.

"It's because he's a born Seeker, unlike SOME." Ginny snapped. This shut the ferret up.

**"Out! OUT!"**  
**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**  
**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**  
**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**  
**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**  
**"Shake 'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"He's mad." Tonks muttered.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**  
**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**  
**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**  
**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**  
**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**  
**Mr. H. Potter**  
**Room 17**  
**Railview Hotel**  
**Cokeworth**  
**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

"Don't just stare!" Neville muttered.

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**  
**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**  
**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**  
**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**  
**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**  
**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

Harry's friends and various 'foster guardians' exchanged a glance. Harry groaned. Really?

"You don't have to!" he exclaimed.

"Yes we do!" they chorused back. His head hit the table with a thud as he groaned.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**  
**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**  
**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**  
**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

"He is trying to get them killed." Madam Pomfrey gaped.

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**  
**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**  
**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**  
**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**  
**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

"Idiot." a Ravenclaw second year muttered.

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**  
**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**  
**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

There was a growl that resonated through the Hall.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**  
**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**  
**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**  
**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - three... two... one...**  
**BOOM.**

"What is it!" Molly cried. Harry smiled.

"Its nothing." he said.

"What is it..." Hermione asked, knowing his lying habit.

"Really. It's a friend." he said. He glanced at Hagrid.

"Oh!" Hermione said. She was the only one though.


	5. Diagon Ally

"I'll read." Professor Flitwick called. He Summoned the book and opened it.

"It skips." he said before beginning. **_(I'm skipping parts of this chapter. Just a heads-up.) _**

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.  
"It was a dream, he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

"You are such a pessimist, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Can you blame me?" he asked.

"I guess not." she said quietly. She knew him well enough to know that he had spared her most of the details from his incidents throughout their years at Hogwarts. And what little he told them was bad enough.  
**  
There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.  
And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

"Oh get up already!" Lee muttered.  
**  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."  
He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.  
Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.  
"Don't do that."  
Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.  
"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl-"  
"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.  
"What?"  
"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."  
Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags... finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.  
"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.  
"Knuts?"**

"I had been so confused." Harry confessed.

"Sorry!" Hagrid said.

"Its ok."  
**  
"The little bronze ones."  
Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.  
Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.  
"Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."  
Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"You just can't be happy, can you?" Katie Bell asked.

"Sadly I'm not entitled to the privilege." Harry sighed. This comforted Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Arthur in no way at all.  
**  
"Um - Hagrid?"  
"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.  
"I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night... he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."  
"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"  
"But if their house was destroyed-"**

"Yes, because we keep our money in our house." Malfoy sneered, rolling his eyes. Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"_You_ had better shut your mouth, Malfoy." she snarled. Though he didn't back off.

"No one asked your opinion, Mudbl-" he never finished. Ron had launched himself at Malfoy. The two were in a fist fight. Molly yelled

"RON!" but the twins and Ginny were cheering. Harry ran over, pulling Ron off of the Slytherin. Ron's lip was split, but Malfoy had a black eye and his nose was bleeding. Ron had taken him by surprise.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said, as half of Gryffindor house had been cheering for Ron.

"Of course." Ron smiled. His hand brushed hers and they both tried to ignore the butterflies. Harry whipped out his wand and with a flick ron's lip was healed. He turned it on Malfoy.

"You say another word against Hermione and you will wish you'd never met me." he said, dangerously calm. Malfoy gulped as Harry sat back down, Remus squeezing his shoulders.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione whispered.

"Anytime." Harry grinned.  
**  
"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."  
"Wizards have banks ?"  
"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."  
Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.  
"Goblins ?"  
"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you - gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see."**

"I do indeed, Hagrid." Dumbledore said, smiling. Hagrid beamed and his chest swelled with happiness.  
**  
"Got everythin'? Come on, then."  
Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.  
"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.  
"Flew," said Hagrid.**

Many people were trying to comprehend this.

"Was it Thestrals?" Luna asked. Hagrid nodded.  
**  
"Flew ?"  
"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."  
They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.  
"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"  
"Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.**

"Ha! You were expelled and are not allowed to do magic!" Umbridge crowed. Harry was on his feet.

"Hagrid was framed!" He called.

"Sit down. This does not concern filthy little liars." she sneered. This was too much. any Harry supporters leapt to their feet, screaming abuse at her.

"Settle down! Quiet! Stop! I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister!" she stammered. Not even Dumbledore could quiet them, not that he really tried. Harry raised his wand and a bang filled the hall. Immediately the D.A. looked to their leader.

"Calm down." he said, sitting. They did. They all trusted Harry. He was the most selfless person they had ever met.  
**  
"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.  
"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."  
Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.  
"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.  
"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.  
"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

"I am not a bungler! And we do not mess things up!" the Minister exclaimed. This caused many snorts of hollow laughter.  
**  
"But what does a Ministry of Magic do ?"**

"Mess things up whenever possible." Harry answered himself.  
**  
"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."  
"Why?"  
"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."**

"A good way to put it." one Ravenclaw muttered.  
**  
At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.  
Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

"Oh, Hagrid." Professor McGonagall muttered. He went scarlet.  
**  
"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"  
"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

"WHAT?"  
**  
"You'd like one?"  
"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."  
They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.  
People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.  
"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches.  
Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.  
"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."  
Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL o f WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

"The coincidences in their names is quite funny. Switch for Transfiguration. Waffling can mean 'waffle', or a load of crap so to speak. Spore for Herbology. Arsenius is derived from Arsenic, or a type of poison. Newt is an animal, and Scamander can be switched into Salamander. If you replace the 'i' for an 'e' in Trimble, you find Tremble, which is something you don't want to do when facing the Dak Arts. It's quite interesting." Luna said dreamily.

"Where do you keep all that knowledge?" Ron asked. She shrugged, turning her attention to a wrackspurt flying over her head. ****

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope set  
1 brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.  
"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.  
Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.  
"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

"We get along just fine!" A Gryffindor Muggleborn exclaimed. The Creevey brothers and Hermione were nodding as well as the rest of the Muggleborn and Muggleraised students.  
**  
Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

"Of course not. You trust nearly anyone." Hermione said, smiling. Harry grinned.  
**  
"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."  
It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.  
For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"  
"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

"Sorry." Hagrid apologized.

"Its alright." Harry said.  
**  
"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at H  
arry, "is this - can this be - ?"**

"And so it begins." Harry groaned. Many stared. If he was an attention seeking liar then why did he seem to not enjoy his fame? Harry banged his head on the table and made to do it again when Hermione caught him around the shoulders.

"I will make you sit on the floor if you are going to use the table as means of harming yourself." she threatened.  
**  
The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.  
"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."  
He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.  
"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."  
Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.  
Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."  
"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."  
"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."  
"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."  
"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."  
"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.  
A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.  
"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

The trio's eyes narrowed. Harry mentally slapped himself. It seemed so obvious now. He had been there, at Diagon Ally when Gringotts was robbed.

"Harry I know what you're thinking. There was no way an eleven year old could have figured that out." Hermione said, slapping him on the arm.  
**  
"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."  
"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"  
"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

"How can you teach the subject if you're afraid?" Remus asked.  
**  
But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.  
"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."  
Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.  
Hagrid grinned at Harry.  
"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."  
"Is he always that nervous?"  
"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject - now, where's me umbrella?"**

"That was no vampire and it was no hag." Harry grumbled. Ron and Hermione nodded.  
**  
Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.  
"Three up... two across... " he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."  
He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.  
The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.  
"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

Many smiled as they remembered their first visit to Diagon Ally.  
**  
He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.  
The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.  
"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."  
Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."**

"I think that was me." Molly murmured.

"I still wonder why they didn't just round it up." Tonks said.  
**  
A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever - " There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...**

"It skips again." Professor Flitwick announced.

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.  
"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."  
Harry felt himself go red.  
"You don't have to-"**

"O' course I did Harry! I didn' expect you got many presents from those ruddy Dursleys." Hagrid said.

**"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."  
Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

Harry smiled at the mention of his owl. He loved her a lot.

"That's where you got her?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. We walked in and she landed on my shoulder. The shopkeeper's jaw was on the floor. He said she was usually bad-tempered." Harry said.

"I know. She gave me a right pecking." Ron muttered, making Ginny snigger.  
**  
"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."  
A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

"Everyone does, Harry." Luna said.

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.  
A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

Jaws dropped.

"You sensed that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Only really powerful witches and wizards can sense that." Remus murmured. Harry groaned.

"Why is it always me?" He asked.

"We've wondered that to." Hermione and Ron chorused.  
**  
"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.  
An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.  
"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."  
Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

Many nodded in agreement.  
**  
"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."  
Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.  
"And that's where..."  
Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

Harry's eyes widened as a vision ran through his head. The Graveyard, Cedric-

"Harry?" Hermione asked. He had gone very white.

"Nothing. I'm fine." he said, looking at the ground.  
**  
"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."  
He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.  
"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"  
"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.  
"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.  
"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.  
"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.  
"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"SUUUUURRRREEEE." A Gryffindor fourth year said fondly. Hagrid went scarlet. He couldn't tell a lie to save his life.  
**  
"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"  
"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.  
"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."  
Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.  
"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."  
Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.  
"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"  
Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.  
"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."  
Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"He loves a tricky customer." Dumbledore said, smiling.  
**  
"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

Harry smiled and touched the wand in his pocket. He didn't know what he'd do without it. It had saved his life. The twin cores. Then he remembered. Everyone else would find out about it. He gulped.  
**  
Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."**

"What?" A Huffelpuff first year asked.  
**  
He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious...  
"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"  
Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.  
"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar."  
Harry swallowed.**

As did most of the hall.  
**  
"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."**

"He just complimented You-Know-who." Katie Bell said faintly.

"I think he complimented the magic used. Not what he did." Angelina replied.  
**  
Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.  
The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.  
He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

"I know." All the Muggleborn and Muggleraised chorused.  
**  
"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.  
Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.  
"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."  
Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.  
"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."**

"You were right, Hagrid." Harry said, smiling. Hagrid beamed. he still had a wonderful time at Hogwarts.  
**  
Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.  
"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."  
The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"That's it." Professor Flitwick said. Everyone was staring at Harry. He was used to it by now and paid no mind. He turned to look at Sirius. He leaned down and whispered

"Soon you can transform. But wait until it proves you innocent." as Sirius looked agitated.


	6. The Sorting

"MY TURN!" Fred called, and Professor Flitwick levitated the books over to the twin. George handed the book to Fred.

"Sorry!" the teacher apologized.

"Its ok!" the two chorused.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"Yet you still do it." she sighed.

"Only when I have no other alternative." Harry countered.

"Still, you don't have to do all this stuff." she replied.

"Yes I do." harry replied. McGonagall muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'too curious for his own good'

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.**

**"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.**

"I was so scared." A Ravenclaw first year admitted. Many others nodded, even some from other years who remembered their sorting.

**"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.**

"When did these three ever spend time in their common room?" Lee asked, pointing at the Golden Trio.

"When we aren't solving a mystery or putting ourselves in mortal danger. Well, the mortal danger is more Harry but..." Ron trailed off at the look Harry was giving him. Hermione facepalmed. Molly, Arthur, Remus, and 'the dog' looked worried.

**"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**

**"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

"There was a reason she didn't look at you." Ginny teased. He stuck out his tongue.

**"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.**

**"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.**

**"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."**

"FRED!" Molly exclaimed. The twin began reading quickly.

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.**

Many snickered at this. The twins exchanged a glance. Molly groaned. Snape decided he'd better watch his step.

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.**

**"What the - ?"**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"**

**"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"**

"They have that argument every year!" Charlie exclaimed.

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. **

**Nobody answered.**

**"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

"I remember when Lily actually talked to them. She looked terrified, but we admired her for it. Sirius nearly passed out." Remus said, smiling. the dog hit him with its tail.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

**"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

**"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

**"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."**

"You WILL read that. I will tie you down and read it to you." Hermione said. Her boys rolled their eyes.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:**

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

Fred sang. His twin had clapped his hands over his ears dramatically.

"My ears! They're bleeding!" he exclaimed. Fred mocked a hurt glance.

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

**"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

"Fred, did you take Divination?" Harry asked.

"One year, then I switched."

"What did you make?"

"A 'T'. OH!" he said, as he realized. This made Molly very worried, and many teachers shared an exasperated glance.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

"It is for everyone." Many said. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

"FRED!" Many called, as he yelled the last word.

"What? It was in all caps!" he defended.

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

**"Bones, Susan!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

**"Boot, Terry!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

**"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

Molly facepalmed, muttering something about how they were her brothers reincarnated.

**"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.**

Many Slytherins glared.

"I'll retract that statement when there is a Slytherin who isn't unpleasant to me." Harry said.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.**

Sirius let out a low growl.

**"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

**"Granger, Hermione!"**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

"Way too observant." Hermione muttered as many of her friends laughed.

**"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

"The hat would figure it out eventually." Professor McGonagall assured, though she was eager to see why it had taken so long. He was one of the longest hat-stalls she had seen in a while.

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

Neville went scarlet.

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

"I do not swagger!" Malfoy exclaimed. Every Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw rolled their eyes. Even a few of the Slytherins did.

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, at last -**

**"Potter, Harry!"**

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

**"Potter, did she say?"**

**"The Harry Potter?"**

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

**"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"**

Jaws dropped. Harry Potter, the most Gryffindorish person ever, could have gone anywhere.

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.**

**"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that -**

"You were almost a Slytherin?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Well then, stop staring! He's in Gryffindor, isn't he?" Hermione snapped, many people turned away. Remus was looking thoughtful.

"Its funny, really. The Hat considered both Sirius and James for Slytherin before putting them in Gryffindor." he said. This made Harry feel a lot better.

**no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.**

Many grimaced, knowing the feeling.

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione let out growls at the mention of the Death Eater.

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.**

**"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

"They really felt like it." Ron agreed.

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

"You were very correct, Harry." Dumbledore said, twinkling.

**"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**

"Interesting speech." Remus commented.

"It is actually quite interesting. It played on the weaknesses of each of the four houses." Hermione said. Everyone stared.

"True, Miss Granger. I'm impressed." the Headmaster said, and a number of rubies fell into the Gryffindor hourglass. SHe had just earned ten points.

**"Thank you!"**

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

**"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.**

"The best of us are."

**"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"**

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.**

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if It made him sick.**

Madame Pomfrey looked Harry over. He had always been skinny, but a few times he had come back looking quite underweight. Now she knew why.

**Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.**

**"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.**

**"Can't you - ?"**

**"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

**"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

**"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy - " the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

**"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"**

Snape's mouth curved slightly. No one but Harry really noticed. The boy was shocked. Unknown to everyone, Snape was thinking of when Lily asked that. She had regretted it.

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.**

**"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly.**

"It's really the highlight of his night." Professor McGonagall said. She was quite fond of the ghost, and they got along well. He was always there to help out her lions as best he could.

**Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."**

"He wasn't the only one." Professor Flitwick muttered to Professor Sprout, who chuckled.

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.**

"It was gross!" Malfoy muttered.

**"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.**

**"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

"I'll bet you Harry finds out." Seamus said.

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...**

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

**"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

Snape frowned. That was what had happened to his family. But if seemed Mr. Finnigan had taken the news better than his father.

**The others laughed.**

**"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.**

**"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned**

McGonagall made a mental note to talk to Mrs. Longbottom about this.

**- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go.**

"Were you ok?" Molly asked. Neville nodded. Fred continued.

**But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult - "; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - ").**

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.**

every non-Slytherin student was struggling not to laugh. Snape glared at Harry.

"It's not like I expected my thought to be read out loud, professor." Harry laughed.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

Many heads turned to him. Snape felt a jolt. Had the boy felt his Dark Mark?

"Was it Quirrel?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.'

"You'll see." Harry said.

**Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

**"What is it?" asked Percy.**

**"N-nothing."**

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

"I was correct." Harry muttered.

**"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.**

**"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."**

"You have to know it to defend yourself from it." to everyone's shock Mad-eye said, clunking his way into the room.

"Glad you could make it, Alastor." the Headmaster greeted.

"Sorry I'm late." He said. Tonks moved over and he sat down next to her. She smiled at her mentor. He attempted a grin. His magical eye was whizzing.

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.**

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

**"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.**

**"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

Sirius sighed, remembering when that was the Marauders.

**"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

**"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

"Or catch a remembrall." someone in Harry's year said.

**"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

"Huh?" anyone who wasn't there that year said.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

**"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.**

**"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."**

**"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

"Because its horrible." Sprout muttered as McGonagall said something about Harry being way to observant.

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.**

**"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"**

**And the school bellowed:**

**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of air,**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot."**

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

**"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.**

**"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself."**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

**"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

"You pulled the Baron card to early." Remus said.

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

**"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

**"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.**

"Its always me." Neville sighed.

"At least when it always is you, it isn't life-threatening." Harry said. Neville nodded.

**"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."**

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

**"Password?" she said.**

**"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.**

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."

Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all glowered at the mention of the traitor.

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.**

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it - then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.**

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"This." Fred replied.

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"Oh." Ron said.

"Wierd." Hermione added.

"No kidding." George said, taking the book.


	7. The Midnight Duel

"The Midnight Duel." George began.

**"You're joking." **

"What happened?" A Gryffindor first year asked.

"Well, I had been in flying lessons with the Slytherins when Neville broke his wrist from a fall. He dropped his rememberall, which Malfoy took. The git flew into the air and I went after him. He threw the rememberall and I went into about a fifty foot dive after it." Harry explained, shrugging like it was nothing. Snape was wondering why he wasn't bragging.

"And that is how he became Seeker." Ron said.

"I remember Hermione's face when I went up." Harry chuckled.

"And I still stand by what I said then today. 'What. An. Idiot.'"

**It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

"Wow." Ginny said. Ron glared at her playfully.

**"Seeker ?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about-"**  
**"- a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."**  
**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

"You tend to do that a lot." Fred commented.

"Not as much anymore." the boy pouted.

**"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."**  
**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.**  
**"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."**  
**"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."**

"That was a scary sight." George interrupted himself.

"How scary?" Angelina asked.

"Like, Snape smiling scary." Fred answered. Angelina shuddered.

**"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."**  
**"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."**

Remus whistled.

"Not bad. James found it in two." he complimented.

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**  
**"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"**  
**"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**  
**"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"**

"Considering he lived with Muggles..." Hannah glared.

**"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"**

"Ron, we will talk about this later." Molly said. He gulped.

"The git didn't even show up." Ron muttered.

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**  
**"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**  
**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.**  
**"What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"**  
**"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. **

"Then your ridiculous claims that You-Know-Who is back can't be true." Umbridge sniffed. Harry stood up.

"I'll tell you now. These books _will_ tell the truth. Just leave me alone." Harry snarled, looking positively furious. Sirius nipped his leg gently and the teen sat down. Umbridge glared.

"You will show more respect, Mr. Potter." she sniffed.

"He's showing you all the respect you deserve!" Ron yelled back. Cheers erupted.

**The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

'i did.' said Slytherin thought.

**"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**  
**"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.**

"Did you not hear me say 'no contact?" draco asked.

"Its not like you even showed up." Harry and Ron snapped.

**"Excuse me."**  
**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**  
**"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**

Mouths dropped.

"We weren't friends back then." Hermione explained.

Many were worried. If the Golden Trio couldn't get along, they were all doomed.

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.**  
**"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"**  
**"Bet you could," Ron muttered.**  
**"- and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**  
**"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.**  
**"Good-bye," said Ron.**

"How did you become friends?" Ginny asked.

"About as normal as we can get." Ron joked.

"What'd you do, wrestle a troll or something?" Ginny challenged. They looked anywhere else.

"Nevermind. I don't WANT to know."

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness - this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.**  
**"Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."**  
**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."**  
**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**  
**"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**  
**"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**

Percy looked as though she SHOULD have come to him.

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

"I really was, wasn't I?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. You're much better now." Ron said. Harry just shook his head at his friend's lack of tact.

**"Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**  
**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.**  
**"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**  
**"Go away."**  
**"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-"**  
**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**  
**"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.**  
**"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."**  
**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**  
**"I'm coming with you," she said.**  
**"You are not."**  
**"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

"Harry maybe. Ron no." Ginny said. Hermione snorted.

"I know that_ now_."

**"You've got some nerve - " said Ron loudly.**  
**"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. I heard something."**

"Kid's got his head on straight." Mad-eye muttered approvingly.

**It was a sort of snuffling.**  
**"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**  
**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**  
**"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."**

"Maybe that's what the remembrall said I forgot." Neville said. Luna looked thoughtful.

"It makes sense." she said.

**"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."**  
**"How's your arm?" said Harry.**  
**"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."**  
**"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later-"**  
**"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."**  
**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.**  
**"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."**  
**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.**

"You knew me so well." Hermione said, smiling.

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.**  
**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.**  
**"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**  
**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak - and it wasn't Malfoy.**  
**"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

"Filch." someone stated the obvious. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were paling as they remembered what they met that night.

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**  
**"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**  
**"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.**  
**The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

"I didn't hear anything." Anyone who was there muttered.

**"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**  
**"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**  
**"I - told - you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I - told - you."**

"The time for 'I told you so's are when you're back in the common room." Remus said.

**"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**  
**"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**  
**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**  
**"Let's go."**  
**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**  
**It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**  
**"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."**  
**Peeves cackled.**  
**"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**  
**"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."**  
**"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."**  
**"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.**

"NO kidding!" the twins chorused.

**"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"**  
**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.**  
**"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

"A bit dramatic." McGonagall said, trying not to laugh. Ron went red.

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.**  
**"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"**

"You managed that in first year?" A Ravenclaw seventh year asked, whistling appreciatively.

**The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**  
**"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**  
**"Say 'please.'"**  
**"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go ?"**  
**"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.**

"He won't tell. We taught him hat trick." Remus sighed in relief.

**"All right - please."**  
**"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**  
**"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What ?"**

Harry gulped. Sirius was gonna kill him.

**Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

"What?" Molly squeaked.

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.**  
**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

Molly looked faint. The dog stood up and began pacing. Harry grabbed his Godfather.

"I'm right here, Padfoot." he said.

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**  
**Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

"Wise choice." Sprout said. Hagrid looked beyond guilty.

"Don't worry, Hagrid. We were ok!" Harry called. Hagrid didn't look so green at least.

**They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**  
**"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**  
**"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**  
**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**  
**"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."**  
**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on.**

"The floor?" Malfoy snapped. Ron glared.

**"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."**  
**"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."**  
**She stood up, glaring at them.**  
**"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

"My priorities have been straightened out, don't worry." she assured those staring at her.

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**  
**"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you.**  
**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts.**  
**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"You figured all that out from two clues?" Flitwick asked. Harry nodded, blushing.

"Is the next one going to be hell on my nerves?" Molly asked.

"Oh yeah." Harry said, glancing at the book.


	8. Halloween

"I guess I'll read." The Minister said, taking the book.

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). **

"Sorry" Harry said. Neville smiled.

"Its alright. I can't blame you." he said.

"It's not alright though. But you are getting a lot better." Harry said, winking. Neville and the D.A. smiled. The boy just needed confidence. and after Bellatrix's escape, he'd become more determined than ever.

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**  
**"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

Harry noticed Snape's eyes close and his mouth curve slightly again. Lily had tried that, and it was lucky that he had been there to get rid of the animal before it crushed her.

**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his hat.**  
**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**  
**"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**  
**"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing- gar -dium Levi- o -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**  
**"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

"You really just challenged the Ravenclaw of all Gryffindors?" Seamus asked.

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"**  
**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**  
**"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**  
**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.**  
**"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."**

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"sorry." Ron said, and Harry repeated it.

"you didn't do anything!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I didn't stop you." Harry said. Hermione just sighed. This kid would be the death of her.

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears.**  
**"I think she heard you."**  
**"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."**

"I heard that too. But I do now." Hermione said. Harry and Ron each grabbed one of her hands, even Ron realizing how lonely she must have been back then. She squeezed both of them.

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**  
**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**  
**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."**

"Bloody faker." Ron growled. His mother reprimanded her son for his language.

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**  
**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**  
**"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

"Aren't the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeons?" a Huffelpuff first year asked. The Slytherins nodded, remembering how their prefect had taken them to the Library instead. This caused the whole hall to burst ut laughing, even a few Slytherins at the memory.

"It was crazy." Blaise admitted. Dumbledore smiled. He knew the Slytherin prefects knew where to take their house instead.

**Percy was in his element.**  
**"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"**  
**"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**  
**"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

"even Peeves isn't that reckless." George said. They had actually befriended the poltergeist and knew he actually loved the kids.

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**  
**"I've just thought - Hermione."**  
**"What about her?"**  
**"She doesn't know about the troll."**

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

**Ron bit his lip.**  
**"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**  
**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**  
**"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.**  
**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**  
**"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

"I was heading off whoever let the troll in as a diversion." Snape muttered.

**"Search me."**  
**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**  
**"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.**  
**"Can you smell something?"**  
**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**

Every adult paled, besides Dumbledore but he looked worried.

**And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**  
**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**  
**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**  
**"The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."**  
**"Good idea," said Ron nervously.**  
**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.**

"That was too easy." Fred said, before it hit him. Incorporate Harry's luck...

**"Yes!"**  
**Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**  
**"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**  
**"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.**  
**"Hermione!" they said together.**  
**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.**

"Thank you so much." Hermione said. Her boys smiled. She knew without them, she'd have died alone and friendless... and in a bathroom for goodness sakes!

Moaning Myrtle all over again.

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**  
**"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

"Come on Harry." a Huffelpuff third year whispered.

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**  
**"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**  
**"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**  
**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

Molly looked ready to faint.

"Mom, I'm right here." Ron said. Harry and Hermione pushed him over. Molly immediately hugged him. The Slytherins snickered, but honestly, Ron would care later. His family needed him right now. His siblings looked pale, realizing their brother had been in real danger.

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid:**

"Just about sums up his life." Ron said. Hermione nodded. Harry glared playfully.

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

'EWWWW!" was heard throughout the hall.

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

Remus looked deathly pale and Sirius was whining.

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

'you can't even do that spell, Weasel!" Malfoy exclaimed. Ginny was on her feet and with a flick of her wand a giant green bat was flying out of his nose.

"AHH!" he yelled. Ginny sat back down.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Umbridge yelled, but no points vanished.

"There will be no punishments for what happens in these books. No one can correct their past actions, and they can change their future ones." Dumbledore said. everyone let out sighs of relief.

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

Many sighed in relief.

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**  
**It was Hermione who spoke first.**  
**"Is it - dead?"**  
**"I don't think so," said Harry, I think it's just been knocked out."**  
**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.**  
**"Urgh - troll boogers."**

That was everyone else's reaction.

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**  
**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

"Bloody faker." Hermione quoted Ron.

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

"Of course I was angry! There were three first years next to an unconsious troll!" she exclaimed, now knowing the truth.

**"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**  
**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

"Sorry mate." Ron said, blushing.

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**  
**"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."**  
**"Miss Granger!"**  
**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**  
**"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."**  
**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

"THAT was almost as scary as Snape smiling." Ron muttered. This made Hermione laugh.

**"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**  
**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

"You failed." Hermione said.

**"Well - in that case... " said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**  
**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

"In your dreams"

three guesses who said that, and the first two don't count.

**"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."**  
**Hermione left.**  
**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**  
**"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**  
**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**  
**"We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.**  
**"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."**  
**"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."**  
**"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.**  
**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**  
**"Pig snout," they said and entered.**  
**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.**  
**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

"Yes, that was so normal." Ginny scoffed. Harry smiled.

"Well, it was about as normal as things get for us." Harry said. She chuckled.

"Too true."


	9. Quidditch

Mad-eye decided to take his turn reading. Every Potter-supporter glared at the book. Remus looked as if he'd be sick. Molly was worried. She knew that Ron had been hurt, as well as Harry that year, but she didn't know _how_. And that was making her stomach churn.

"Quidditch." Mad-eye began. anyone who had been at that particular match looked worried.

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping.**

"Too bloody observant." Guess who said that! Harry and Ron smirked. Hermione smiled. If it weren't for Harry being observant, they'd probably be dead or worse.

** Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**  
**"What's that you've got there, Potter?"**

"Can you not leave them alone?" A Gryffindor seventh year asked.

**It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.**  
**"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**  
**"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"**  
**"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

"RON!" Molly scolded. Ron shrugged.

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.**

"Oh goodness. you three are more like our group than I thought." Remus muttered, smiling.

**Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.**  
**"Better you than me," they said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.**  
**He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.**  
**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside - and a horrible scene met his eyes.**

Many looked curious."

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone. **

Jaws dropped, and Harry wasn't the only one trying not to laugh at many people's faces. Professor Snape looked flustered at the way the students were suggesting... Well, you know.

**Snape was holding his robes above his knees. **

This was too much. Harry, red in the face, lost it. His shoulders shook violently as he laughed. This set many off, and laughter rang out.

By the time everyone calmed down, Harry was clutching his ribs, as a stitch had formed from laughing.

**One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.**  
**"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"**  
**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but -**  
**"POTTER!"**  
**Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**  
**"I just wondered if I could have my book back."**  
**"GET OUT! OUT!"**  
**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.**

"Smart move." Hermione said, still laughing a bit.

"Honestly I thought he was going to hex me." Harry admitted.

**"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"**  
**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.**  
**"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

"Hand it over." Ron said Harry just shook his head.

"I never made that bet, and plus, my Nimbus is gone."

**Hermione's eyes were wide.**  
**"No - he wouldn't, she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."**  
**"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"**

"Wouldn't we all like to know." Padma asked.

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind - he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours - but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.**

"I don't think I'd have been able to forget that quickly either." Neville said.

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.**  
**"You've got to eat some breakfast."**  
**"I don't want anything."**  
**"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**  
**"I'm not hungry."**  
**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.**  
**"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."**  
**"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**  
**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**  
**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.**  
**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**  
**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**  
**"Okay, men," he said.**

"And women." Fred said.

"This is it." Harry added.

"The big one." George said.

"The one we've all been waiting for." Katie Bell said.

"This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years." Angelina recited.

"We're going to win, I know it." Harry chipped in.

"Or else!" They all chorused.

"Right. Its time. Good luck, all of you." Fred and george finished.

**"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**  
**"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."**  
**"The big one," said Fred Weasley.**  
**"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**  
**"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."**  
**"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."**  
**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**  
**"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."**  
**Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.**  
**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**  
**"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.**

"You're welcome!" those involved in that called. Harry beamed.

**"Mount your brooms, please."**  
**Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.**  
**Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.**  
**Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**  
**"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"**  
**"JORDAN!"**  
**"Sorry, Professor."**  
**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**  
**"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

Just to spite Umbridge, every D.A. member cheered at the top of their lungs.

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**  
**"Budge up there, move along."**  
**"Hagrid!"**  
**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**  
**"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"**  
**"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."**  
**"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.**

"It really is." Harry muttered.

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**  
**"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."**  
**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**  
**"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.**  
**"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"**  
**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.**  
**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.**  
**Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - he put on an extra spurt of speed -**  
**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

"FOUL!"

**"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.**  
**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.**  
**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**  
**"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.**  
**"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"**  
**"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.**  
**Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.**  
**"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."**

Molly nodded, worried.

**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.**  
**"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"**  
**"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**  
**"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."**

"You've got guts." Tonks complimented. Lee stood and took a bow.

"Thank you thank you!" he said dramatically.

**"Jordan, I'm warning you-"**  
**"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**  
**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

"Huh?" many said.

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.**  
**Lee was still commentating.**

Lee swore at himself. How had he not noticed?

**"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no..."**  
**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**  
**"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."**  
**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.**

Molly let out a frightened squeak.

**"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.**  
**"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."**  
**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**  
**"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.**  
**"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."**

Immediately the dog started growled.

"Snuffles." Harry warned.

**Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.**  
**"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

"Of course, you have to do that for the counter curse too." Hermione muttered.

**"What should we do?"**  
**"Leave it to me."**

"That was you?" Snape asked. Hermione nodded proudly.

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**  
**"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.**  
**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. **

"That was too lucky." Ron muttered. Harry and Ron nodded.

"I think the only time my luck if ever good is if my life depends on it." Harry sighed. This was no comfort to anyone.

**Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.**  
**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.**

"I do now." the professor sneered.

"I don't regret it." Hermione said. "You never gave us a reason to trust you."

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.**  
**"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**  
**Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.**

"WHAT?"

**"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**  
**"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**  
**"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."**  
**"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"**  
**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.**

"See, Harry always tells the truth when it counts." Ginny said. Umbridge just smirked.

"He is lying."

"NO HE IS NOT!" Ginny yelled. Harry moved to calm her down but Ron held him back.

"This will be good." Ron whispered. Harry looked worried, frowning.

"He is!" Umbridge yelled right back.

"YOU GIT! HARRY IS TEN TIMES THE PERSON YOU'LL EVER BE! I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO HIM IN THOSE DETENTIONS! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TEACH! YOU DON'T-" Ginny cut herself, to furious to form words. the teacher looked enraged. She stood up and pulled out her wand.

'Dolores" Madam Bones warned. But the teacher was beyond reason. the teacher sent a stunner straight at Ginny. Harry stood up and leapt in front of her. he had expected this...

"PROTEGO!" he roared. then he and the DADA teacher started dueling, to everyone's shock.

"Where did he learn this?" many wondered. Sirius had had enough though. He leapt forward and tackled Umbridge. She screamed. She hit the dog with a spell and he went flying. It landed and suddenly turned into a man, looking winded.

"Sirius! No!" Harry yelled. He immediately raced over as so many had pulled out their wands. He stood in front of his Godfather.

"Don't touch him!" he yelled. Ron and Hermione had scrambled over as well. Remus Had stood, pulling out his wand, but Tonks pulled him down.

"Sirius black!" and "Murderer!" rang out. Three shield charms protected him though.

"He's innocent! We can prove it!" Harry yelled. The Minister and Dumbledore managed to calm everyone down. Harry had his hand clamped to Sirius' wrist, and his green eyes looked... terrified. Hermione's gut wrenched at the fear he tried not to show. Sirius meant to much to the kid. Snape left and returned moments later with a bottle of veriterasium. Sirius took three drops.

"Name?" Fudge asked.

"Sirius Black" Sirius replied.

"Were you Secret-Keeper for the Potters?"

"At first, but no."

"Who was, then."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No!"

"How did you escape Azkaban."

"When I read the newspaper and saw Wormtail was still alive, I knew I had to stop him. He was in perfect position to attack Harry. I transformed into a dog and slipped out while they brought food. I swam to shore and traveled here."

"Did you kill those Muggles."

"No. Peter did. He had his wand hidden behind his back." everyone else looked convinced, but the minister and Umbridge. Sirius went to sit down, the effects wearing off.

"I'm free." He whispered in total shock. Hermione squealed in delight and hugged Ron, who smiled. Harry tackled his godfather at the same time as Remus.

"So I can come live with you now?" Harry asked, hopping up and down in his seat like a four year old.

"Of course, pup." Sirius laughed. Harry was beyond happy. There just weren't words. Mad-eye continued, happy. He was smiling(at least many thought) Anyone who knew Sirius was innocent before now was beaming.

**"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."**  
**Hagrid dropped the teapot.**  
**"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.**

_"Fluffy?"  
_  
**"Fluffy ?"**  
**"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"**  
**"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.**  
**"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."**  
**"But Snape's trying to steal it."**  
**"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."**

"Quirrel was too." Harry said. Hagrid nodded.

"Well no one 'spected im. Dunno who would." Hagrid replied. Harry nodded. He hadn't either.

**"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.**  
**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.**  
**"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"**  
**"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"**

"HAGRID!" the teachers groaned.

"I know. I know." Hagrid sighed. He had felt so bad. Harry had almost died because of him.

**"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"**  
**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

"I was." Hagrid said. This made Harry chuckle. Sirius wrapped an arm around his Godson. Harry smiled.

"I'll read!" Tonks exclaimed.


	10. Lessons From Hogwarts

Tonks opened the book and her mouth to read the title when a note fell into her lap. She opened it slowly, cautious. It was heavy parchment, and looked singed on the edges. The Hogwarts crest was on the back. her pink hair turned a deep blue in confusion. Everyone stared.

"Miss Tonks, if you would." the Headmaster said, motioning for her to read.

_"Hogwarts has sensed a change in the students these past few generations. The Houses have grown farther and farther apart. They were never meant to be divided this much. Since the Wizarding World needs unity through these troubled times, she has decided to send a few students back in time. You will not know them, but they will know you, as you meet them in only a few weeks. She hopes that you shall learn a valuable lesson from them."_ she read aloud. While everyone thought it was strange,a swirling white hole appeared in the ceiling. It cleared and with a yell four girls landed on the floor.

One had dark brown hair pulled into a braid lay behind her, falling out of it's confines. The blue crest on her robes marked her as a Ravenclaw.

The second had weasley-red hair, in a poofy mess. The sleeve of her Gryffindor robes were torn as well as the hem.

A third girl also had red hair, but darker and in messy pigtails. The green of her Slytherin robes was half hidden under her friends.

The last had lighter brown hair hanging to her mid-back. It was thick and tangled, dust and rubble caught in the strands. She tugged the sleeve of her Hufflepuff robes down, picking up her wand.

The four scrambled to their feet, drawing their wands. they examined their surroundings, shocked and a bit disoriented.

"Ok, is it just me or does the Great Hall look different?" the Gryffindor asked. The others turned to look at her.

"Duh, Aileen. IT ISN'T HALF EFFING DESTROYED!" the Hufflepuff yelled.

"Airy chill! Where is Harry?" the Ravenclaw asked. The Slytherin opened her mouth to reply when Harry cut her off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded. The Hufflepuff realized there was a wand pointed at her heart and jumped backwards, yelling

"SHIELD!" suddenly the school itself seemed to ripple, sending a shield surrounding the four. Many students screamed. Hermione jumped backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ron yelled.

"Only a descendant of one of the four founders can control the school. They are friends." Dumbledore called. The shield fell and they looked around.

"I'm Arrietty Slytherin." the Hufflepuff introduced.

"Anna Hufflepuff." the Ravenclaw said

"I'm Aileen Ravenclaw." the Gryffindor called.

"I'm Amber Gryffindor." the Slytherin said. Everyone stared.

"Flies, people, flies." Arrietty quipped, and the hall closed their gaping mouths as one.

"You look like you came from a war zone." Ron commented.

"We actually did. OH MY GOD! Harry! We have to find him! He'll give himself up, I just know it! What do we do! We have to help them find him before he does something stupid! I mean, I know he hates me and all, but I won't let him do this. Not to mention find out who died, and find Hagrid! Maybe I can convince George to help me look, that is if he'll listen to me for ten seconds-" Arrietty began to ramble, pacing. Amber put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We'll find him. I'm worried too, but the first thing you need to do is calm down." she said. Arrietty nodded.

"I've already lost one friend for good, and no one trusts me anymore. I can't lose anyone else, Amber. I just can't." she said.

"Who all is dead now?" one random student asked.

"I don't even know all the names yet. Padfoot, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Dobby, Hedwig, Snape, Collin, F-fred (she stumbled over her deceased friend's name, emotion choking her). I'm not sure if Lavender made it or not." Aileen said. George let out a sob and latched himself around his brother's neck. Arrietty cast a sad look, thinking of all the good times they had together before this bloody war.

"This is all very touching but let's begin." Umbridge sniffed.

"GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

"GO KISS A DEMENTOR!" were the two overlapping yells from Arrietty and Amber as Anna clapped a hand over Aileen's mouth to keep her from swearing.

After the Descendants were filled in on what was going on they settled down at a small table that Anna conjured. Slytherins were glaring at them, but she didn't care. She'd stay with her friends. Especially Arrietty. Her Hufflepuff buddy needed her now more than ever after what had happened lately.

Amber may be a Slytherin, she had a very Gryffindorish streak in her, which her friends loved. You couldn't ask for a more loyal and protective friend. Though they'd never tell her that. They wanted to stay alive, mind you.

Arrietty gave Malfoy a mischievous smirk. He stared. That smirk looked almost... Slytherin... You see, Arrietty had a VERY Slytherin streak. She was very ambitious and cunning, you could say, but she was also very devious and could be downright evil if she wanted. Which is why she hung out with the twins so much. No one saw the sheer pain behind her eyes.

Anna beamed at her friends. Though a Ravenclaw at heart, she had a very silly, lighthearted, and funny side that could only fit her Hufflepuff streak. She was smart though, and good friends with the Trio. Though she was close to Luna, and actually knew what a nargle was! Luna had told her in detail, but she wouldn't tell the other three just to aggravate them.

Aileen rolled her eyes at the others. Though she was occasionally a bit slow, and very much a goof-off when put in the same room as her friends, she was very sharp-minded and could piece together almost any puzzle as well as any Ravenclaw.

Remus stared. Arrietty's face when she saw many of the people in the room. It was like she was seeing a ghost.

_maybe she was._ A voice in back of his head said. His stomach dropped at the thought. How many were dead, if Hogwarts was half destroyed? How many injured? And Harry having done something rash? Remus could only hope that they didn't mean Harry turning himself in, which the noble boy would surely do to save his friends.

But from the looks of it, that was EXATCLY what they meant.

Remus wrapped an arm protectively around Harry.

"Don't you ever." he murmured. Harry hugged him.

"I don't plan on it." he assured.

**If you have read this far I greatly appreciate it. Please review and tell me what you think! The next round of chapters will be up soon. I had started this and abandoned it for a while, so I'm going through to edit what I have so far. Updates will be frequent but will slow down for a while later on. Thanks for reading!**

**~Serina**


	11. The Forbidden Forest

Tonks began reading.

"The Forbidden Forest." she said.

"What the HELL were you doing in there?" Sirius asked.

"Detention." Hermione, Harry, and Neville chorused. Sirius looked faint.

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:**  
**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.**  
**Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.**  
**Professor McGonagall**  
**Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.**

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Professor McGonagall took a hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later." he said.

"It was horrible. Harry offered to resign from the quidditch Team." Neville said. Every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff who had been involved looked ashamed.

"We're sorry." they all said quietly. Harry smiled.

"I know."

**At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there - and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.**  
**"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.**  
**"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."**

Almost every teacher looked disgusted. They were first years! The Descendants were glaring. Wait until the Founders heard about this...

**They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.**  
**The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.**  
**"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."**  
**Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."**  
**At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.**  
**"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."**

"There haven't been any werewolves at school since my days at Hogwarts." Sirius laughed.

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.**  
**"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"**  
**Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**  
**"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"**  
**"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, they're here to be punished, after all."**  
**"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."**  
**"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.**  
**Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.**  
**"I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.**  
**"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."**

"I think he's ticked at Malfoy for blabbing about Norbert." Harry chuckled.

Hagrid remembered it was true. He had been.

**"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"**  
**"- tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."**

"We can dream." the Trio, Neville, and many others sighed.

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.**  
**"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."**  
**He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.**  
**"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

"A unicorn? That-. Oh merlin." Sirius looked white. Arrietty trembled slightly.

**"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**  
**"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."**  
**"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**  
**"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."**  
**The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.**  
**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.**  
**Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**  
**"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.**  
**"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."**  
**They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**  
**"You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"**

"What?" Molly squeaked as the Hall held their breath.

**Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.**  
**"I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."**  
**"A werewolf?" Harry suggested.**  
**"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."**  
**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.**  
**"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!"**  
**And into the clearing came - was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

"A centuar." Lavender breathed.

**"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"**  
**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.**  
**"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"**  
**"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur.**  
**"We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.**  
**"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"**  
**"Erm-"**  
**"A bit," said Hermione timidly.**  
**"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."**

"Mars is the planet of war." Cho whispered.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?"**  
**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.**  
**"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."**

"Too true." Harry sighed. His parents, Cedric. He shuddered, trying not to think about it.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"**  
**"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."**  
**"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home, said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"**  
**Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."**  
**A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.**  
**"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"**  
**"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"**  
**"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it?"**  
**Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.**

"bloody stargazers." Hagrid muttered under his breath.

**"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."**  
**Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.**  
**"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."**  
**"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.**  
**"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."**

Umbridge scoffed at this.

**"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.**  
**"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - never heard anythin' like it before."**  
**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.**  
**"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"**

"Oh no!" Molly groaned. Aileen immediately glanced at Neville to remind herself he was Ok.

**"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"**  
**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.**  
**"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.**  
**"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... it's our fault he's here in the first place."**

"Gee, thanks Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Thanks for caring." Neville grinned. Harry smiled too.

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?**  
**At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.**  
**"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."**  
**So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.**  
**"Look - " he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.**

Many gaped. They were in danger, and Harry had stopped his archenemy. everyone knew at the first sign of danger Malfoy would turn tail and abandon Harry. But Harry...

That kid was something else.

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**  
**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.**

Sirius looked faint.

"I'm right here." Harry said, tucking himself under his Godfather's arm to reassure him.

**Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

Sirius couldn't form words at this point.

**"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"**  
**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry - unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry - he couldn't move for fear.**  
**Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire.**

"was it always that bad?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't often until... Well. Last June." Harry replied. Sirius squeezed him.

**Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure.**  
**The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**  
**"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.**  
**"Yes - thank you - what was that?"**  
**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.**  
**"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.**

Jaws hit the floor.

**"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back.**  
**There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.**  
**"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"**  
**"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."**  
**"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"**  
**Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.**  
**Bane kicked his back legs in anger.**  
**"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"**  
**Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.**  
**"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."**

"I like this centuar." Luna said dreamily.

**And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.**  
**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.**  
**"Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"**  
**Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.**  
**"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"**  
**"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."**

"For good reason." professor Snape muttered.

**"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."**  
**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.**  
**"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"**  
**"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"**  
**"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who-"**  
**"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"**

Many gasped in realization and Sirius was about to start hyperventilating. Remus conjured a paper bag, which the convict took gladly.

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."**  
**"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"**  
**"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"**

"I was so worried." she sighed. he smiled. She took his hand in hers under the table. Anna and Arrietty exchanged a knowing glance.

**Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.**  
**"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."**  
**"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."**  
**Harry slid off his back.**  
**"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."**  
**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.**  
**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest.**  
**Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.**

"You were scared?" Dennis asked.

"Of course I was." Harry said.

"Was it really that bad?" A first year piped up.

"It was terrifying." Harry confessed. Harry had never shown fear. But now, everyone who had assumed that he didn't have any fear was in for a rude awakening.

**"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."**  
**"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.**  
**Harry wasn't listening.**  
**"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."**  
**"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.**  
**"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."**

"You need to stop talking about your death so casually." Angelina chastised.

"I've come so close so many times. Its just a fact of life for me." Harry shrugged. He seemed so mature. Where did the Harry they knew go? What had happened that night in the maze to change him so drastically? The Descendants nodded.

"It's not as scary after a few times. It's just there..." Arrietty whispered.

**Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.**  
**"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."**  
**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.**  
**When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:**  
**Just in case.**

"Thanks for that, Professor" Harry said to the headmaster. The old man twinkled at him.


	12. Through The Trapdoor

"Mr Potter will read this chapter." Umbridge said. Harry shook his head.

"No." he replied. She smirked at him.

"I could give you another detention when we leave." she said sweetly. Harry glared, but took the book. Those who had listened to Ginny's rant began to wonder. What was happening in those detentions?

"Through the Trapdoor." Harry said. He looked nervous.

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.**

"Was it that bad?" Neville asked. Harry nodded.

"You try sitting through exams with the thought of Voldemort barging into the school." Harry challenged, shuddering. Though it was much worse now.

**It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anticheating spell.**  
**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk.**

Ron threw his hands up in a 'when will that ever be useful?' gesture

**Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.**  
**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.**

"I'd rather have those nightmares back. compared to now, those were nothing." Harry muttered. sirius gave him a one-armed hug. Arrietty gave him a sympathetic glance.

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**  
**Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented selfstirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.**  
**"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."**

"Oh hermione." Harry said, shaking his head fondly. She blushed.

"You don't have to know that until third year." Remus laughed. She went redder.

**Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."**  
**Harry was rubbing his forehead.**  
**"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."**  
**"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.**  
**"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..."**  
**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**  
**"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."**

"Its true. I'll play Quidditch after Harry abandons his friends. Its not going to happen." Neville said.

Hagrid was frowning though, remembering how a lot of this was his fault- at least he thought.

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."**  
**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy... never... but...**  
**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.**

"I hate it when you do that." Ron groaned.

**"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.**  
**"I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."**  
**"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.**

"You are bloody fast." Hermione sighed. Anyone who had seen Harry run nodded.

**"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"**

"OH!" Remus gasped, going pale.

**"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.**  
**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.**  
**"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"**  
**"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.**  
**"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"**  
**"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."**

Mad-eye face palmed.

**He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.**  
**"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."**  
**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"**  
**"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks...**

every teacher groaned. Hagrid went tomato red.

"I know. I know." Hagrid said ashamedly. Harry smiled.

"trust me, Hagrid. If you hadn't let that slip, he'd have returned three years early. I think its safe to say theres no hard feelings from anyone." Harry said, laughing. This still comforted no one.

**Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."**  
**"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.**  
**"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-"**  
**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.**  
**"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"**  
**Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**  
**"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"**  
**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**  
**"We'll just have to - " Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.**  
**"What are you three doing inside?"**  
**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

"Good, you can tell her." Molly sighed. the teacher looked troubled.

**"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.**  
**"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"**  
**Harry swallowed - now what?**  
**"It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.**  
**"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."**  
**"He's gone ?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"**  
**"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time-"**  
**"But this is important."**  
**"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"**  
**"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's Stone-"**  
**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.**

this caused many Gryffindor jaws to drop.

**"How do you know - ?" she spluttered.**  
**"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn - that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."**  
**She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.**  
**"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."**  
**"But Professor-"**  
**"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."**  
**But they didn't.**  
**"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."**

"We did." the Ministry workers muttered.

**"But what can we-"**  
**Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round.**

"How much had you heard?" Hermione asked.

"Most of it." the teacher answered coldly. Harry and Ron face palmed.

**Snape was standing there.**  
**"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.**  
**They stared at him.**  
**"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.**  
**"We were - " Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.**  
**"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"**  
**Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.**  
**"Be warned, Potter - any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."**  
**He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.**  
**Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.**  
**"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."**  
**"Why me?"**  
**"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong... '"**  
**"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.**  
**"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on."**  
**But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.**

there were winces of sympathy.

**"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"**  
**Harry and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.**  
**"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."**  
**"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.**  
**The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.**

Ron groaned.

"Every time he gets that look we're about to do something reckless, brave, and utterly stupid." Hermione said.

**"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."**  
**"You're mad!" said Ron.**  
**"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"**  
**"SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"**

"Good speech." Luna said. Everyone in the D.A. nodded. Weather the boy knew it ot not he had a way with words.

**He glared at them.**  
**"You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.**  
**"I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."**  
**"But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron.**  
**"All - all three of us?"**  
**"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"**  
**"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books, there might be something useful..."**  
**"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."**

"Stupid heros complex." Hermione muttered. Harry slapped her on the arm. She stuck out her tongue.

**"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."**  
**After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.**  
**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.**  
**"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy - he didn't feel much like singing.**  
**He ran back down to the common room.**  
**"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-"**  
**"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**  
**"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.**

"You are horrible liars." seamus said.

**Neville stared at their guilty faces.**  
**"You're going out again," he said.**  
**"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"**  
**Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.**

"Sorry about that." Neville said.

"In hindsight I wish you'd have tagged along. It've helped with the first obstacle." Harry said. Hermione glared, as she knew it was a crack on her 'no wood' panicked comment.

**"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."**  
**"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."**  
**But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.**  
**"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"**  
**"Neville, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"**  
**"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"**  
**"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."**  
**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.**  
**"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"**  
**Harry turned to Hermione.**

"When in doubt." Fred started.

"Go to Hermione." George finished.

**"Do something," he said desperately.**  
**Hermione stepped forward.**  
**"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."**  
**She raised her wand.**  
**"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.**

"I thought you were going to do some spell I'd never heard of. A prefect found me a little bit later." Neville assured, beause the three looked guilty.

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.**  
**Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.**  
**"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.**  
**"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."**  
**"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.**  
**"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.**

"Yeah. four years later."

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.**  
**"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**  
**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**  
**"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"**  
**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.**  
**"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."**  
**Harry had a sudden idea.**  
**"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."**

The twins fell out of their seats in shock.

"Bloody Brilliant!"

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**  
**"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."**  
**"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."**  
**"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."**  
**And he scooted off.**  
**"Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron.**  
**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar.**

"oh no."

**"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."**  
**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two.**  
**"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."**  
**"Don't be stupid," said Ron.**  
**"We're coming," said Hermione.**  
**Harry pushed the door open.**  
**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.**  
**"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.**  
**"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."**  
**"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..."**  
**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**  
**"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"**  
**"No, I don't!"**  
**"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**  
**"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.**  
**"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."**  
**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.**  
**"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."**  
**Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.**  
**Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.**

"Can't you throw a rock down?" Arthur asked, holding his pale wife.

"There wasn't one."

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"**  
**"Right," said Ron.**  
**"See you in a minute, I hope..."**  
**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and -**  
**FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.**

Professor sprout buried her head in her arms.

**"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"**  
**Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.**  
**"What's this stuff?" were his first words.**  
**"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"**  
**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.**  
**"We must be miles under the school," she said.**  
**"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.**  
**"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"**  
**She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.**

"Devil's Snare!" Neville exclaimed. _**(A/N: Just a note. I had edited this on my Ipod, and it auto-corrected so that said 'Devil's Snape.' Just thought i'd give you a laugh. It took me five minutes to recover enough to fix it.)**_

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.**  
**"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"**  
**"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. "Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.**  
**"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.**

"Light a fire!" neville chanted under his breath.

**"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? - it likes the dark and the damp."**  
**"So light a fire!" Harry choked.**  
**"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**

"Not. A. Word." Hermione said in a deadly tone worthy of an angry Mrs. Weasley. everyone listened.

**"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**  
**"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.**  
**"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.**  
**"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly."**  
**"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.**  
**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon - Norbert had been bad enough...**

"Norbert?" many asked.

"Its Norberta now." Charlie whispered. Harry almost fell out of his seat.

"Norbert's a girl!?" he asked. Charlie nodded. Hagrid looked shocked, having heard.

**"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.**  
**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**  
**"Do you think it's a ghost?"**  
**"I don't know... sounds like wings to me."**  
**"There's light ahead - I can see something moving."**  
**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.**  
**"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.**  
**"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."**  
**He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.**  
**The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.**  
**"Now what?" said Ron.**  
**"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.**  
**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering ?**  
**"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean... " he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"**  
**"But there are hundreds of them!"**  
**Ron examined the lock on the door.**  
**"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle."**

"Like father like son." Remus smiled. Ron blushed while Arthur gave him a proud look.

**They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**  
**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**  
**"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side."**  
**Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.**

Molly squeaked.

"I didn't fall, don't worry." he assured.

**"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"**

"I think we know who the leader of the Golden Trio is." Romilda said batting her eyelashes. Cho nodded. Harry was starting to get a little overwhelmed by al the girls and pressed deeper into his godfather. Hermione saved him by flashing her eyes fiercly at the girls. They backed off.

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.**  
**They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.**  
**"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.**  
**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.**  
**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.**  
**"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.**  
**"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."**  
**Behind the white pieces they could see another door.**  
**"How?" said Hermione nervously.**  
**"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."**  
**He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.**  
**"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.**  
**"This needs thinking about... " he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..."**  
**Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess-"**  
**"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."**  
**"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you next to him instead of that castle."**  
**"What about you?"**  
**"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.**

"your favorite piece." Ginny smiled at her brother.

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took.**  
**"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look..."**  
**A white pawn had moved forward two squares.**  
**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?**

"Don't think like that! And look who you have with you!" Bill exclaimed suddenly. He had accepted Harry into the family quite quickly.

**"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right."**  
**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.**  
**"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."**  
**Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.**  
**"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think - let me think..."**  
**The white queen turned her blank face toward him.**  
**"Yes... " said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."**

"NO!" was heard through the hall.

**"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.**  
**"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"**  
**"But-"**  
**"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"**

"I don't know if I'd be able to do it." a few whispered. Ron went scarlet. He had been scared out of his wits, but he decided to do it anyways. He didn't give it a second thought. Even when his friends tried to stop him.

**"Ron-"**  
**"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"**  
**There was no alternative.**  
**"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."**  
**He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.**

Molly hugged her son, who had moved back next to her on Hermione's suggestion. Ron just let her. For her sanities sake, the redhead mother needed to know her son made it out ok.

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.**  
**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.**  
**"What if he's - ?"**  
**"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"**  
**"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."**  
**They had reached another door.**  
**"All right?" Harry whispered.**  
**"Go on."**  
**Harry pushed it open.**  
**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**  
**"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."**  
**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.**  
**"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"**  
**They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.**  
**"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:**  
**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**  
**Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,**  
**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**  
**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**  
**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**  
**Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.**  
**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**  
**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**  
**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**  
**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**  
**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**  
**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**  
**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**  
**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**  
**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**  
**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**  
**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**  
**"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."**  
**"But so will we, won't we?"**  
**"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."**  
**"But how do we know which to drink?"**  
**"Give me a minute."**

"How long?" Arthur asked.

"About five minutes. Though the obstacle really was brilliant. But so is our Hermione." Harry said. She went scarlet at the compliment.

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**  
**"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone."**  
**Harry looked at the tiny bottle.**  
**"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."**

"You're going alone." George breathed, worry building in his chest for his practically-adopted-brother.

**They looked at each other.**  
**"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"**  
**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**  
**"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."**  
**"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?"**  
**"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."**

"Luck. You were relying on LUCK?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." Harry said, popping the 'p'

**Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.**  
**"Hermione!"**  
**"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."**  
**"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.**  
**"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!"**  
**"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"**  
**"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.**  
**"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.**  
**"No - but it's like ice."**  
**"Quick, go, before it wears off."**  
**"Good luck - take care."**  
**"GO!"**  
**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.**  
**Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.**  
**"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.**  
**It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.**  
**There was already someone there - but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

Sirius and Molly were very pale. Harry was good at reading.

"Who's next? And it probably needs to be someone ok with saying Voldemort's name." Harry said, scanning the next chapter. Neville took the book, his hand trembling.


	13. The Man With Two Faces

**It was Quirrell. **Neville began.

"WHAT?"

**"You!" gasped Harry.**  
**Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.**  
**"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."**  
**"But I thought - Snape-"**  
**"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"**

"That stutter was bloody annoying." Malfoy muttered.

**Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.**  
**"But Snape tried to kill me!"**  
**"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."**

Sirius immediatly relaxed. He did something that shocked everyone. He nodded at Snape as if to say 'thank you.'

**"Snape was trying to save me?"**  
**"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."**

"Oh merlin." Tonks whispered.

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.**

"You never told us you were defensless!" Hermione squeaked.

"I didn't want you to worry!" Harry defended.

"We don't want you to spare us the details, Harry. We worry, but thats because we care. You are going to tell us what really happened all those times and if you don't the books will." Hermione scolded. Harry didn't reply, but agreed. It probably would make him feel better to talk about that night. But how?

"I'll try tonight." he said quietly.

**"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."**  
**"You let the troll in?"**  
**"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.**  
**"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."**  
**It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.**  
**"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."**  
**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.**

"But that will draw his attention to you!" Padma squeaked.

"I knew that. But keeping him from getting the stone was more important." Harry said.

**"I saw you and Snape in the forest - " he blurted out.**  
**"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."**  
**Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.**  
**"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?"**  
**Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.**  
**"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."**  
**"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."**

The dungeon bat had to agree.

**But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..."**  
**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.**  
**"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak-"**  
**"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.**

"Oh MERLIN." Molly exclaimed, her stomach reaching ther floor. She was deathly pale. Madam Pomfrey levitated two calming draughts over. one for her and one for Sirius. they both swallowed them in one gulp.

**"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."**  
**Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley - how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.**  
**Quirrell cursed under his breath.**  
**"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"**  
**Harry's mind was racing.**

"I don't know how you can think, mate." Dean said, shaking his head,

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it - which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?**

"Good idea.' Mad-eye said.

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself.**  
**"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"**

"He is in the room." ginny said, looking as though she'd faint.

**And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.**  
**"Use the boy... Use the boy..."**

"don't use the boy. Don't use the boy." sirius was chanting quietly.

"Hey, Earth to Sirius. I'm right here." harry said. His Godfather nodded.

**Quirrell rounded on Harry.**  
**"Yes - Potter - come here."**  
**He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.**  
**"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."**  
**Harry walked toward him.**  
**I must lie, he thought desperately . I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.**

"It won't work." Flitwick said desperately.

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.**  
**He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - he'd gotten the Stone.**

minds=blown

**"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"**  
**Harry screwed up his courage.**  
**"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."**  
**Quirrell cursed again.**  
**"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?**  
**But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.**  
**"He lies... He lies..."**  
**"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"**  
**The high voice spoke again.**  
**"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."**

"No!" the girls shrieked. Umbridge didn't even looked phased.

**"Master, you are not strong enough!"**  
**"I have strength enough... for this..."**  
**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.**  
**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

This was too much. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, and a few other girs fainted on the spot. Amelia and Madame Pomfrey were on their feet, going over to check on the girls. Amelia sat with her niece.

**"Harry Potter... " it whispered.**  
**Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.**  
**"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"**  
**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.**  
**"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."**

"LIAR!" the Marauders roared, anger flooding them.

"Lily and James would never do that." Remus growled.

"They went down fighting. I never expected them to do anything else if the time came." Sirius said.

"I know." Harry told them, remembering that night in the Graveyard. Where he told himself he'd die standing upright, like his father.

**"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.**  
**Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.**  
**"How touching... " it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."**  
**"NEVER!"**  
**Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened - he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.**

"What?" many asked.

**"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck - Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.**  
**"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!"**  
**And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.**  
**"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.**  
**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face -**  
**"AAAARGH!"**

Neville yelled that line, partially to please the crowd, and partially to release hs own feelings. people cheered out their own feelings.

**Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain - his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.**  
**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off - the pain in Harry's head was building - he couldn't see - he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"**

"You're dying." hermione whispered hoarsly, tears running down her face.

"But I didn't." Harry assured.

"You almost did." Madam Pomfrey, spoke up at last.

"You told us he was fine!" Hermione and Ron yelled.

'You were traumatized! I honestly thought Miss granger would faint on the spot as it was!" she snapped.

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down... down... down...**  
**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.**  
**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.**  
**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.**  
**"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.**  
**Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick-"**  
**"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."**  
**"Then who does? Sir, I-"**  
**"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."**  
**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.**  
**"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."**

"Hey!" Ginny said,as Molly scolded them.

**"How long have I been in here?"**  
**"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."**  
**"But sir, the Stone-"**  
**"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."**  
**"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"**  
**"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."**  
**"It was you."**  
**"I feared I might be too late."**  
**"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -"**  
**"Not the Stone, boy, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."**

Hermione nearly fainted. Dumbledore never exaggerated.

**"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel-"**  
**"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."**  
**"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"**  
**"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."**  
**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.**  
**"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."**

this was an eye opener for many.

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**  
**"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking... sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who-"**  
**"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**  
**"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**  
**"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."**  
**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..."**  
**"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."**  
**"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"**  
**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**  
**"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."**  
**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.**  
**"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"**  
**"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."**

Many girls gave him teary-eyes looks.

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me?"**  
**"Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."**

"close." sirius said.

**"And there's something else..."**  
**"Fire away."**  
**"Quirrell said Snape-"**  
**"Professor Snape, Harry."**  
**"Yes, him - Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"**  
**"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."**  
**"What?"**  
**"He saved his life."**  
**"What?"**  
**"Yes... " said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."**  
**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.**  
**"And sir, there's one more thing..."**  
**"Just the one?"**  
**"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"**  
**"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"**  
**He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"**

This broke the tension as the adults rolled their eyes and the kids laughed.

**Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.**  
**"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.**  
**"Absolutely not."**  
**"You let Professor Dumbledore in..."**  
**"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."**  
**"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..."**  
**"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."**  
**And she let Ron and Hermione in.**

"YOU GOT HER TO CAVE!" Remus said.

**"Harry!"**  
**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.**  
**"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried-"**  
**"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"**  
**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

'You're a great storyteller." hermione said. Ron nodded. everyone else did to, having heard him read.

**"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die ?"**  
**"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"**  
**"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.**

"The best of us are." dumbledore said.

**"So what happened to you two?" said Harry.**  
**"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round - that took a while - and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."**  
**"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"**  
**"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed."**  
**"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."**

"And I still agree." Harry said, because the Headmaster was recieving some glares.

"But-"

"No. That gave a better idea of what I was up against last June. I started paying more attention in defense after that. If I hadn't faced Voldemort then, I don't think I'd have made it out of that graveyard." harry said. Sirius paled. As did many others.

**"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food'll be good."**  
**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.**  
**"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.**  
**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.**  
**"I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"**  
**"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."**  
**"Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"**  
**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.**

"I felt so bad." Hagrid whispered.

**"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**  
**"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."**  
**"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"**  
**"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..."**  
**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."**  
**"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.**  
**"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this..."**  
**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.**

"Thats why he wanted those." remus said.

**"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... knew yeh didn' have any... d'yeh like it?"**  
**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

"Thank you." Harry said, smiling. Hagrid looked tearful, finally grasping how much the album meant to the kid.

**Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**  
**When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.**  
**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**  
**"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...**  
**"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."**  
**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.**  
**"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."**  
**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**  
**"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...**  
**"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."**  
**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.**

Ron glared playfully.

"Hey, I never expected my thoughts to be read aloud." Harry said.

**"... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**  
**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"**

Percy frowned. He had been so proud of his brother. He did miss his family but...

Ron frowned as well. he had been so glad to hear that. And git or not, Percy was still his brother and he missed him.

**At last there was silence again.**  
**"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**  
**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.**

"I did not!" Hermione exclaimed.

**Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.**  
**"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter... " said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."**  
**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.**  
**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.**  
**"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."**

"Best day of my life."

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.**  
**"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."**  
**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.**  
**It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls... he would never, ever forget tonight.**

"I still haven't." Harry smiled fondly.

**Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.**

"Too true."

**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.**  
**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.**  
**"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you - I'll send you an owl."**  
**"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:**  
**"Bye, Harry!"**  
**"See you, Potter!"**  
**"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.**  
**"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.**  
**He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"**

Ginny blushed classic weasley red.

**It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.**  
**"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see-"**  
**"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."**  
**Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.**  
**"Busy year?" she said.**  
**"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."**  
**"Oh, it was nothing, dear."**  
**"Ready, are you?"**  
**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.**  
**"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.**  
**"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.**  
**Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.**  
**"See you over the summer, then."**  
**"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.**  
**"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer...**

Thats the end of book one." Neville said, closing it. Everyone cheered just to annoy Umbridge. Everyone went up to their dorms. The Decendants all hugged goodnight. Aileen held onto Arrietty and whispered something into her ear. She turned to Hannah and Susan and called them over. they walked over to the Gryffidnor.

"Listen, Arrietty's in a bad spot right now. She has nightmares. Don't press her. Just... keep an eye on her for me." She pleaded. the two nodded. they would look out for one of their own.

In a classroom, Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius, the Gryffindor and Slytherin heads, and Dumbledore were in a classroom, a pensieve between them.


	14. DRAMA LAMA

**I'm a biy hyper while writing this so... CONTINUE AND ENJOY! and I know this story started out Harry/Ginny but I'm changing it. It is Harry/Hermione now. Ron/OC, Neville/OC, and Draco/OC as well as Seamus/Ginny. Just to clear that up if it was confusing anyone. **

Harry withdrew a memory and said

"Just promise me you won't freak out." he said quietly.

They all dove in and the scene materialized in front of them. Harry stood with Hermione, and he had an arm around her shoulders. He buried his face in her hair, unable to watch.

There was a smaller version of Harry cowering against a wall, his uncle yelling at him. He looked five at the most. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I-I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. I-I don't know what happened! I-I just-" he was stammering, trying to defend himself. They saw that the table legs were bent into awkward shapes, food all over the floor. There was a loud 'thwack!' and everyone turned their attention to Harry. He was clutching his face where he'd been slapped hard. His uncle kicked him before dragging him to his feet. Harry was crying, dangling in the air by his upper arm. He struggled, yelling. Vernon threw him onto the floor.

"Stay still or it'll only be worse." he snarled, taking off his belt. Harry lay there on his stomach, tears falling uncontrollably. He let out a scream as the belt made contact with his back. After four more hits to his small back he was thrown into the little cupboard under the stairs, the door slammed and locked.

It skipped to Harry being chased by a gang of boys. he looked about nine now. He was running as fast as he could, the others being dragged along with him. Many were either sobbing or looking furious. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably into Harry's shoulder as he held her tight, refusing to look. He kept his eyes on her head, trying to calm her down.

The younger Harry fell when a rock hit him in the back. He was just pulling himself to his feet when the group, lead by Dudley, caught up with him. He backed away, but someone grabbed his arms, pinning them behind him. He struggled, gritting his teeth and kicking. He wouldn't yell. The defiant thoughts were floating around the group. He wouldn't yell. Dudley punched him in the stomach, winding him as the group of boys took turns beating up Harry. Ron was swearing and the twins were already plotting revenge with Ginny's help. Surprisingly their mother chipped in a few ideas as well as Arthur.

When they came back out Hermione's sobs were reduced to hiccups. Harry shuddered as he replaced the memory into his head.

"Headmaster, I do believe Mr. Potter will not be returning to the care of his relations." Professor Snape said, an odd note in his voice. Everyone turned to stare, but the Potions Master ignored it. The Headmaster nodded.

"I do agree, Severus." he said.

Back in the boys dorm, Hermione and Ron settled onto the edge of Harry's bed.

"tell us what happened. All of it. Please." Hermione whispered.

"Well, the maze was easy- too easy, honestly. But Cedric and I reached the cup at the same time. I was hurt, and we argued over who would take it. We took it at the same time, and it turned out to be a portkey. It took us to a graveyard and Wormtail stepped out. My scar... Well, I couldn't do anything. Voldemort ordered Wormtail to kill the spare. The next thing I knew Cedric-" Harry broke off. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

Over the next hour Harry recounted everything that happened. What Voldemort said, what was done. When he got to the part about being cursed twice Hermione squeaked and Ron clenched his hands into fists. Neville, dean, and Seamus (Who had been listening hidden at the doorway) all were struggling not to run and hunt this guy down. The story ended and the three hidden boys stepped out.

"Wow, Harry. Wow." was all Neville said. Harry was pale, but he did feel better. Hermione kissed his cheek and hurried up to her dorm, where Aileen was sitting on a spare bed. She had cleaned herself up and smiled at Hermione.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Hermione asked. She nodded.

"I'm just worried." she said and fell sound asleep. Hermione wondered what she was worried about, sitting up most of the night unable to sleep.

Amber sat in one of the Slytherin dorms, brushing her hair and she pulled it back where it was supposed to be. She touched the gash on her arm, frowning. It would heal soon.

Arrietty was whimpering, already asleep. She twisted, as though struggling against invisible chains, and was muttering words of 'don't hurt them' and 'stop'. Susan and Hannah didn't know what to do, eventually calling for professor Sprout. the head of house hurried in and saw the girl deep in a nightmare.

"Arrietty! Arrietty wake up!" she called. The girl jolted up and recoiled as if about to be struck before a sob escaped her. Professor Sprout pulled her gently into a hug where she cried into the woman's shoulder.

"Thank you." she whispered, wiping her streaming eyes. professor Sprout assured her that it was fine, patting her on the shoulder as Arrietty lay there, scared to fall asleep.

Anna had settled in with Luna. they were talking, and soon both fell asleep.

No one knew that at that very moment a wind had picked up inside the school, swirling and spinning, bringing with it a change- and a few newcomers.


	15. Memories

the next day everyone gathered in the Great Hall, ready to start the second book.

"You ok, Arrietty?" someone called. Four people in black robes with the Hogwarts crest on them stood with four other people. A man who looked exactly like harry was standing with a woman who had his eyes. A couple were staring around, both looking like Neville but looking confused.

"Mum? Dad?" Neville gasped as Arrietty shrieked

"Sal!" and raced over to one of the four. He had black hair and warm black eyes. He hugged her, and hissed something at her in Parseltounge. She hissed a reply and he frowned. He hissed again and she shook her head.

"no, I haven't heard her moving around either." she said in English. everyone stared.

"Oh, everyone these are the four founders of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor." she said. Godric- who bore a slight resemblance to a lion with long auburn hair- pouted.

"How come I was last? he asked. Arrietty laughed. Godric winked over her head at Salazar as she hugged him as well.

"Because I'm her favorite." Salazar teased.

"I don't play favorites, but if I did Helga would be my favorite." Arrietty taunted, making Salazar look mock-insulted. The other Descendants had come to greet them, but the couple that interested Harry the most was the two that were looking around. Remus and Sirius had stood, staring with mouths slackened. Suddenly Lily caught sight of Harry and gasped.

"M-Mum?" he breathed. She stepped out from behind the founders as he ran over, latching himself around her and burying his face in her shoulder to hide his tears.

"I-I can't believe it! You're here!" he gasped, as she hugged him tight. James came over and looked at him.

"Blimey, when they told me that he'd grow up fast this was not what I expected." he said as Sirius tackled him. Remus hugged him as well. Arrietty smiled at all of them, tears in her eyes. Rowena whispered in her ear and she nodded immediately.

"Really? Of course I'll help!" she exclaimed. She whispered it to Aileen, who whispered it to Salazar who told Helga who told Anna who told Amber who told Godric. Suddenly with a blast of air everyone was slid to the side, and Frank and Alice sat on the floor in the middle of the Great Hall, looking confused. The eight people stood in a circle around the 'insane' couple. Salazar stood at the North cardinal position. Godric was at the West. Helga was to the East, and Rowena to the South. Arrietty was at the Northeast. Anna at the Southeast. Aileen at the Southwest, and Amber at the Northwest. They all pointed their wands at the couple in the center, who were looking on with a blank look. No one knew what was going on.

"Horum memoriam redeat in memoria eorum. Pro amicis suis et familiam. Ostendit enim contra lucem donat tenebris." The group spoke as one.

"Enim animos erat." Godric said alone.

"Enim illorum amoris." Helga spoke.

"Enim cordibus eorum." Salazar chanted.

"Enim mentibus eorum." Rowena took over.

"Sic fiat." The Descendants chanted in unison. There was a blinding light, a burning red turning a gentle, soft green. When it faded the eight in the Circle were all on the ground, knocked backwards by the spell.

"The recoil is still strong." Godric muttered as he stood, rubbing his shoulder. frank and Alice were standing there, confused, before alice let out a scream.

"Neville! Where is he? Oh my goodness, Frank-" she began to ramble, but there was a flurry of movement and she was on the ground.

"you're ok! Wait until Gran finds out! You're ok!" Neville was sobbing unashamedly into his mother's shoulder.

"Nev?" Frank asked. He looked ready to faint. Alice did.

"How do you feel?" Rowena asked, crouching down.

"I have a splitting headache, but what is going on?"

"Well, a couple of Death eaters showed up wanting information on the Order about fourteen years ago. You didn't recover." Molly said gently, waking Alice up and telling Neville to let her breathe for a minute.

"We lost our minds?" Alice asked, her voice a shriek.

"That spell isn't actually known around here. The only book was destroyed some time ago during a fire. My mother taught it to me. You'll have a headache for a while and will probably have some memory problems until your mental capacity is back up to speed." Rowena explained, handing them each a headache potion. Alice and Frank were being caught up on fourteen years worth of news. Lily and James were still standing. Harry had stopped crying.

"Why?" Lily murmured, confused. She turned and looked around. there was only one person she knew to go to right now. Who she knew wouldn't warp the truth or hold back even if he wanted to. She walked straight up to Severus Snape and looked at him.

"If there's one thing I can count on with you is that you'll tell me the truth- the whole truth. Sev, what is going on?" she asked. He sighed and stood.

"Let's go for a walk. This is going to be a long story." he said, leading her out of the Great Hall.

"Well, your son was a year old when it happened, but it started with that damn prophecy... and me." he began, guilt shadowing his voice.

"I was a Death Eater, Lily. After fifth year I didn't have anything to live for, really. I was tailing Albus and overheard part of the prophecy- and he went after you and your family. I told Albus to hide you. He did, and in return I became a spy." he said, and Lily could almost see tears swimming in his eyes.

"It wasn't enough though. Your Secret Keeper, Pettigrew, betrayed you. On Halloween the Dark Lord came to your house in Godric's Hollow. P- James gave you and your son a chance to run, and was killed trying to hold him off. You refused to step aside and were killed. When he tried to kill your son, however, his powers broke. You gave Harry a protection that really cannot be replicated." Severus said. Lily was about to start crying.

"Where did he go?" she asked quietly.

"To Petunia's. Black had gone after the traitor and was framed for the murder of Pettigrew and a dozen Muggles. He spent twelve years in Azkaban before escaping. His name has only just been cleared. Lily, everything is different now. Until about an hour ago Frank and Alice Longbottom were in St. Mungos with what we thought to be unfixable trauma." he said. She nodded.

"I know. Sev, I'm sorry. You were just upset. This is my fault too. If I hadn't overreacted then this wouldn't have happened." she said. He shook his head.

"I never should have called you that, Lily. Upset or not I shouldn't have." he said.

"It's really our fault. We're the reason you called her that. It all comes back to the Marauders." James spoke up. He, Remus, and Sirius walked out. James wrapped an arm around Lily's waist. No one could really argue that.

"You five coming back? We're about to start the second book!" Godric called from the doorway. The five walked inside, and Harry sat next to his mother, Hermione on his other side. James was between Lily and Sirius, and Remus was on Sirius's other side.

"the second book is called The Chamber of Secrets."

all those fourth year and up groaned.

"it's real?" James exclaimed.

"Of course!" Arrietty laughed, but she looked worried. Maybe- just maybe- this would tell her what happened to her friend.


	16. The Worst Birthday

Everyone ate breakfast before the chapter started, and Augusta Longbottom had come on, embracing her son with tears streaming down her face.

"Frank, you're ok!" she whispered.

"Mum, I think you should thank those eight over there. They're the ones who helped." he said, pointing to a table where the Founders and Descendants were talking, and Arrietty smiled.

"It was nothing, Ma'am. It was the least we could do." she said as Augusta began to thank her. Aileen blushed, knowing what Arrietty was implying- that it was the least she could do for her sister's crush.

"Why don't you read with us." Dumbledore invited. She accepted, sitting by her son. Neville sat between his parents.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Amber asked kindly. Arrietty nodded.

"I can't forget it, I just can't. I don't know what to do. What if I get sent to Azkaban?" she whispered.

"You pull what Sirius did and come back to the Founders Manor. You'd never feel caged- the place is dang huge." Aileen said. Arrietty sighed. But she would feel caged. She'd be trapped in her own home for the rest of her life.

"We tried to talk to them, Airy. They wouldn't listen." Anna whispered, rubbing her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"I was yelling at George before we came here." Aileen muttered. this made Arrietty laugh.

"I'll read!" the Hufflepuff called, and the book was levitated over to her.

"The Worst Birthday." she read.

**Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.**

**"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"**

**Harry tried, yet again, to explain.**

**"She's bored ," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night-"**

**"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache.**

"Yes."

**"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."**

**He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.**

**Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.**

**"I want more bacon."**

**"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance... I don't like the sound of that school food..."**

**"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"**

**Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.**

"Ugh."

**"Pass the frying pan."**

**"You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.**

**The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.**

**"I meant please'!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean-"**

**"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE M'WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"**

"He didn't say Mudblood." Charlie muttered. Lily looked up at Severus and he nearly flinched. She smiled and mouthed 'it's alright'. Harry stared from her to his teacher, looking immensely confused. he turned to his dad.

"I hope you plan on explaining this later." he said quietly.

**"But I-"**

**"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.**

**"I just-"**

**"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"**

**Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.**

**"All right," said Harry, " all right..."**

Many felt really bad. hearing him trying to defend himself from his idiotic relatives was heartbreaking.

**Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.**

**Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be.**

**Harry Potter was a wizard - a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Harry felt.**

**The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Harry's twelfth birthday. Of course, his hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake - but to ignore it completely...**

every child and adult(that liked Harry besides Dumbledore) looked at each other. Harry groaned.

"You guys don't have to-" he started.

"Harry James Potter. Shut up." Sirius said.

**At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."**

**Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe it.**

**"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon.**

**Harry went back to his toast. Of course , he thought bitterly, Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party . He'd been talking of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).**

**"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be -?"**

'They script out their dinner parties?" Professor Flitwick asked in shock.

**"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."**

**"Good, good. And Dudley?"**

**"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

"I will have a strong urge to vomit at that point." George muttered.

**"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.**

**"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And you?"**

**"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry tonelessly.**

No one said anything.

"This was your birthday?" Ginny finally piped up. Harry shrugged.

**"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen-"**

**"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"And, Dudley, you'll say-"**

**"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.**

**"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.**

**"And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry.**

**"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry dully.**

"They made you say it again?" Remus asked, enraged.

**"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"**

"They have to plan compliments?" Professor McGonagall asked in shock.

**"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason... Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason..."**

**"Perfect... Dudley?"**

**"How about - 'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you .'"**

**This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing.**

"You shouldn't have to hide laughter." Hermione whispered.

**"And you, boy?"**

**Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged.**

**"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said.**

**"Too right, you will." said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time to morrow."**

**Harry couldn't feel too excited about this. He didn't think the Dursleys would like him any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive.**

**"Right - I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you ," he snarled at Harry. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."**

**Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath:**

**"Happy birthday to me... happy birthday to me..."**

"That is pathetic, Potter." Malfoy sneered. Harry shrugged.

**No cards, no presents, and he would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. He gazed miserably into the hedge. He had never felt so lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more even than playing Quidditch, Harry missed his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They, however, didn't seem to be missing him at all. Neither of them had written to him all summer, even though Ron had said he was going to ask Harry to come and stay.**

**Countless times, Harry had been on the point of unlocking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to Ron and Hermione with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry hadn't told the Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them from locking him in the cupboard under the stairs with his wand and broomstick.**

Lily glowered. She'd be having a talk with her sister.

**For the first couple of weeks back, Harry had enjoyed muttering nonsense words under his breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. But the long silence from Ron and Hermione had made Harry feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal - and now Ron and Hermione had forgotten his birthday.**

**What wouldn't he give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any witch or wizard? He'd almost be glad of a sight of his archenemy, Draco Malfoy, just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream...**

Draco gaped. That was desperate.

The four newcomers shared bewildered looks. They knew about the animosity between all of them.

**Not that his whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. At the very end of last term, Harry had come face-to-face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort might be a ruin of his former self, but he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power. Harry had slipped through Voldemort's clutches for a second time, but it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Harry kept waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, mad eyes-**

Harry shuddered and his mother gripped his hand.

"You ok?" James whispered. He nodded.

**Harry suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. He had been staring absent-mindedly into the hedge - and the hedge was staring back . Two enormous green eyes had appeared among the leaves.**

**Harry jumped to his feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn.**

**"I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him.**

**The huge eyes blinked and vanished.**

**"What?" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been.**

"Constant Vigilance." (Do I even need to tell you?)

**"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him.**

**"Well done," said Harry. "So you've finally learned the days of the week."**

**"Today's your birthday ," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"**

**"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Harry coolly.**

**Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom.**

**"Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously.**

**"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Harry.**

"HA!" the minister exclaimed.

"I wasn't actually going to it. I was just scaring him." Harry sighed wearily.

**Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face.**

**"You c-can't - Dad told you you're not to do m-magic - he said he'll chuck you out of the house - and you haven't got anywhere else to go - you haven't got any friends to take you-"**

"Of course he does!" the Weasleys, Hermione, even Neville and Luna exclaimed indignantly. Arrietty, Anna, and Aileen nodded in agreement. Amber sighed.

"I only put up with you 'cause they like you." she told him. They shrugged.

"We put up with Malfoy for you so..." Aileen replied. Amber stuck out her tongue. her friend's did the same.

"You always have a place at the Founders Manor, though in our time I don't think you'd accept if I'm there." Arrietty whispered.

"why not? Why would I not want to? You're not that bad." he teased. she didn't smile.

"It's complicated, Harry. I-I just need some time. I need to figure things out before I tell you." she said quietly, her eyes dark. Salazar pulled the girl into his side, and began hissing comforting words into her ear.

**"Jiggery pokery!" said Harry in a fierce voice. " Hocus pocus - squiggly wiggly - "**

Every Muggleborn/raised child was rolling.

**"MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUUM! He's doing you know what!"**

**Harry paid dearly for his moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with the soapy frying pan.**

"Harry, you said they stopped after you got your letter. was there ever an... exception?" Sirius asked. Harry didn't look at anyone. He looked at his hands. Sirius had his answer. The convict was on his feet, kicked the table, transformed, and leaned into Harry's leg. harry scratched him behind the ear. Lily and James stared before it clicked. James sat in shock while Lily stood, her face as red as her hair in her fury. Harry pulled her down, where he became squished between them.

"I'm fine." the kid said.

"You always are. I think you're indestructible.' Hermione said, smiling. this kid gave her a heart attack about once a year, and every time he looked her in the eye.

"At least he thinks he is." Aileen said. Harry stuck out his tongue.

**Then she gave him work to do, with the promise he wouldn't eat again until he'd finished.**

**While Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, Harry cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench. The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of his neck. Harry knew he shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said the very thing Harry had been thinking himself... maybe he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts...**

Hermione and Ron had hurt glances.

"I wasn't used to having friends back then. It was weird." Harry explained. Hermione nodded. she understood. It was strange for Harry to have someone who cared. Damn Dursleys.

**Wish they could see famous Harry Potter now , he thought savagely as he spread manure on the flower beds, his back aching, sweat running down his face.**

**It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted, he heard Aunt Petunia calling him.**

**"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"**

**Harry moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.**

Ron licked his lips.

**"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.**

**Harry washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate. "Upstairs! Hurry!"**

**As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the door bell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.**

**"Remember, boy - one sound-"**

**Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.**

"Who?" Collin asked.

"Who's next?" Arrietty called. Salazar plucked the book from her hands and began to read.

"Dobby's Warning."


	17. Dobby's Warning

**Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning.**

"A house elf?" Tonks asked aloud. Everyone shrugged.

**As they stared at each other, Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall.**

**"May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

Fred and George pretended to be sick.

**The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes.**

**"Er - hello," said Harry nervously.**

**"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir... Such an honor it is..."**

**"Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"**

"Always polite." Hermione said fondly. She liked Dobby, but had a harder time forgiving him than Harry. Arrietty's eyes seemed to mist over slightly at the mention of the little elf- to her a deceased friend.

**"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.**

**"Oh - really?" said Harry. "Er - I don't want to be rude or anything, but - this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."**

**Aunt Petunias high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.**

**"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"**

**"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir... it is difficult, sir... Dobby wonders where to begin..."**

**"Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed.**

**To his horror, the elf burst into tears - very noisy tears.**

**Sirius paled.**

**"S-sit down!" he wailed. " Never ... never ever..."**

**Harry thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.**

**"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything-"**

**"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard - like an equal-"**

**Harry, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.**

**"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up.**

**Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, " Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"**

**"Don't - what are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed - Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.**

"Harry. you're pleading." Ron whispered. That scared him more than anything.

**"Dobby had to punish** **himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir..."**

**"Your family?"**

**"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir... Dobby is a house-elf - bound to serve one house and one family forever..."**

**"Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.**

**Dobby shuddered.**

**"Oh, no, sir, no... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir-"**

**"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"**

**"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments..."**

'What? I may not like Kreatcher, but I wouldn't do THAT!" Sirius exclaimed. Draco shifted uncomfortably.

**"But why don't you leave? Escape?"**

**"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free... Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir..."**

**Harry stared.**

**"And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks," he said. "This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?"**

**Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.**

**"Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here-"**

"You're pleading again!" Hermione echoed Ron, going slightly pale. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly.

**"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby... Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew..."**

**Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she-"**

**But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.**

**"Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"**

"Well, dobby has spent five minutes tops with you and already knows you to a 'T'" Arrietty teased. Harry chuckled.

"Its true." aileen added. Mad-eye looked distrustfully at them.

**"Voldemort?" said Harry.**

**Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"**

**"Sorry," said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron-"**

**He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too.**

"It is for most everyone." Fred joked.

"Hey!" Ron said.

**Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.**

**"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago... that Harry Potter escaped yet again ."**

**Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.**

**"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts ."**

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled. Lily had near-fainted on the spot.

**There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.**

**"W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back - term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world - at Hogwarts."**

**"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."**

**"Why?" said Harry in surprise.**

**"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"**

**"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"**

**Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.**

**"All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on - this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- - sorry - with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again.**

**Slowly, Dobby shook his head.**

**"Not - not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named , sir-"**

**But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint. Harry, however, was completely lost.**

**"He hasn't got a brother, has he?"**

'Merlin Don't even suggest that." Professor Sprout gasped in horror. everyone else nodded in agreement.

**Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.**

**"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing - you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"**

**Dobby bowed his head.**

**"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" - Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper - "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't... powers no decent wizard..."**

**And before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps.**

"oh no." Remus whispered.

**A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"**

**"Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned.**

**"What - the - devil - are - you - doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke... One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!"**

**Harry remembered times before he got his letter where his Uncle had said that. It never turned out well.**

**He stomped flat-footed from the room.**

**Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet.**

Shaking. Harry had been shaking. Aileen looked worriedly at her friend.

**"See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got - well, I think I've got friends."**

**"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.**

"He didn't!" Parvarti exclaimed.

**"I expect they've just been - wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"**

**Dobby shuffled his feet.**

**"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best-"**

**"Have you been stopping my letters? "**

**"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.**

"I wondered why you never wrote back." Hagrid muttered. Umbridge just smirked at Potter's face. She had the feeling his relatives knew how to handle the boy.

**Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.**

**"Harry Potter mustn't be angry... Dobby hoped... if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him... Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir..."**

"Better friendless at Hogwarts." harry grumbled.

**Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.**

**"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"**

**"No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends'letters!"**

**"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.**

**Before Harry could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs.**

**Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. From the dining room he heard Uncle Vernon saying, "... tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear..."**

**Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear.**

**Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.**

**"No," croaked Harry. "Please... they'll kill me..."**

Everyone knew he probably wasn't exagerating much.

**"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school-"**

**"Dobby... please..."**

**"Say it, sir-"**

**"I can't-"**

"Why didn't you just lie?" george asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't like lying. If the truth would hurt someone, then I might. But I've just never seen the point." he said.

**Dobby gave him a tragic look.**

**"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good."**

**The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished.**

**There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding.**

**At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephew -very disturbed - meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs...") He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life when the Masons had left, and handed him a mop.**

"Within an inch of your life?" Ginny squeaked.

"No." Harry said, but his tone said all to clearly 'not this time'.

**Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean.**

**Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal - if it hadn't been for the owl.**

**Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.**

**Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.**

"Don't you lay a hand on my godson." Sirius snarled at the book.

**"Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on - read it!"**

**Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.**

**As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).**

**We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks'Statute of Secrecy.**

**Enjoy your holidays!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Harry looked up from the letter and gulped.**

**"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it... Slipped your mind, I daresay..."**

**He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you, boy... I'm locking you up... You're never going back to that school... never... and if you try and magic yourself out - they'll expel you!"**

**And laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry back upstairs.**

**Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Harry's window. He himself fitted a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock.**

"I thought you were exagerating!" Molly sobbed.

"Why on Earth-"

"Would we lie-"

"About something-"

"Like that?" the twins asked in shock.

"Mrs. Weasley, you know your sons better than that! Harry is like Fred and George's sixth brother, and Ron's best friend. They would never lie about his wellbeing." Arrietty scolded lightly. Her face softened.

"I know you were kind of in denial. People do that just because they don't want to believe something so horrible can happen to someone they love." she said gently, walking over and resting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

**Three days later, the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting, and Harry couldn't see any way out of his situation. He lay on his bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window and wondered miserably what was going to happen to him.**

**What was the good of magicking himself out of his room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low. Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, he had lost his only weapon. Dobby might have saved Harry from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, he'd probably starve to death anyway.**

**The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunias hand appeared, pushing a bowl of canned soup into the room. Harry, whose insides were aching with hunger, jumped off his bed and seized it. The soup was stone-cold, but he drank half of it in one gulp. Then he crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tipped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowl into her empty food tray. She ruffled her feathers and gave him a look of deep disgust.**

"That was all you had, and you gave her half?" Malfoy asked. He would've let the owl starve.

"Of course. She's my friend." Harry said.

**"It's no good turning your beak up at it - that's all we've got," said Harry grimly.**

**He put the empty bowl back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than he had been before the soup.**

**Supposing he was still alive in another four weeks, hat would happen if he didn't turn up at Hogwarts? Would someone be sent to see why he hadn't come back? Would they be able to make the Dursleys let him go?**

"O' course." Hagrid barked.

**The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.**

**He dreamed that he was on show in a zoo, with a card reading UNDERAGE WIZARD attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Harry Potter is safe there, sir!" and vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage, laughing at him.**

"Wierd."

**"Stop it," Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone... cut it out... I'm trying to sleep..."**

**He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone.**

**Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window.**

"How?" one person asked.

"You'll see." Harry said.


	18. The Whomping Willow

Professor Sprout decided to take her turn. She paled at the title.

"The Whomping Willow"

**They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.**  
**Harry had caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year. The tricky part was getting onto platform nine and three-quarters, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, but it had to be done carefully so that none of the Muggles noticed you vanishing.**  
**"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.**  
**Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.**  
**"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.**  
**"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry.**  
**Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and-**  
**CRASH.**

"What?" many people asked.

**Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward; Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly; people all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"**

"you still had a minute left!" A Ravenclaw fourth year exclaimed.

**"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up. Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd.**  
**"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron.**  
**"I dunno-"**  
**Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them.**  
**"We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself-"**  
**Harry looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ten seconds... nine seconds...**  
**He wheeled his trolley forward cautiously until it was right against the barrier and pushed with all his might. The metal remained solid.**

"Don't give up." Angelina said.

**Three seconds... two seconds... one second...**  
**"It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?"**  
**Harry gave a hollow laughed. "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years."**  
**Ron pressed his ear to the cold barrier.**  
**"Can't hear a thing," he said tensely, "What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us."**

"We can apparate from the platform." Molly said.

**They looked around. People were still watching them, mainly because of Hedwig's continuing screeches.**  
**"I think we'd better go and wait by the car," said Harry. "We're attracting too much atten-"**  
**"Harry!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming. "The car!"**

"So it was your idea?" Professor Snape sneered. Ron's ears went red. Arrietty sent him a sharp look and he scowled at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away. Aileen hid a snigger behind a cough.

**"What about it?"**  
**"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"**  
**"But I thought-"**  
**"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy-"**  
**"But your Mum and Dad..." said Harry, pushing against the barrier again in the vain hope that it would give way. "How will they get home?"**  
**"They don't need the car!" said Ron impatiently. "They know how to Apparate! You know, just vanish and reappear at home! They only bother with Floo powder and the car because we're all underage and we're not allowed to Apparate yet..."**  
**Harry's feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement.**  
**"Can you fly it?"**

'Of course!" Ron said, faking hurt.

"And who taught you?" Molly asked sharply.

"It isn't hard. I just watched dad." Ron said, shrugging. She seemed to believe it, and the twins mouthed 'Thank you'.

**"No, problem," said Ron, wheeling his trolley around to face the exit. "C'mon, let's go. If we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express-"**  
**And they marched off through the crowd of curious Muggles, out of the station and back onto the side road where the old Ford Anglia was parked.**  
**Ron unlocked the cavernous trunk with a series of taps from his wand. They heaved their luggage back in, put Hedwig on the back seat, and got into the front.**  
**"Check that no one's watching," said Ron, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand. Harry stuck his head out of the window: Traffic was rumbling along the main road ahead, but their street was empty.**  
**"Okay," he said.**  
**Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished - and so did they. Harry could feel the seat vibrating beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and his glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars.**  
**"Let's go," said Ron's voice from his right.**  
**And the ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below them.**  
**Then there was a popping noise and the car, Harry, and Ron reappeared.**  
**"Uh-oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty-"**

Arthur frowned.

**Both of them pummeled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again.**  
**"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy.**  
**"Now what?" said Harry, blinking at the solid mass of cloud pressing in on them from all sides.**  
**"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron.**  
**"Dip back down again - quickly-"**  
**They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around in their seats, squinting at the ground.**  
**"I can see it!" Harry yelled. "Right ahead - there!"**

"Thats our Seeker." Angelina said fondly. No one bothered to correct her, until Umbridge spoke up.

"May I remind you that Potter is no longer allowed to play Quidditch." she said.

"WHAT!" Arrietty yelled. She knew how much Harry loved Quidditch.

"You-" Umbridge began. Lead by the Hufflepuff, most of the Hall were screaming at her. Finally, Arrietty and Aileen (being the more emotional, rash ones) stormed out of the hall.

No one understood what was going on, but Anna suggested that they just let the two cool off.

No one expected less than five minutes later they returned with three brooms. Two were tossed to the Weasley twins, who caught them and beamed. Arrietty handed Harry his Firebolt. He looked almost tearful. He couldn't speak.

"To ban someone who loves Quidditch as much as you do from flying is just cruel." she said. He mounted and was zooming around the Hall. James was laughing with Sirius while Lily looked worried.

"WHOO!" was heard from the blur zooming around in circles. he landed and umbridge looked furious.

"Get down, before I give you another detention!" she yelled. No one listened. harry floated in the air while the reading continued.

**The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.**  
**"Due north," said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard. "Okay, we'll just have to check on it every half hour or so - hold on-"**  
**And they shot up through the clouds. A minute later, they burst out into a blaze of sunlight.**  
**It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun.**  
**"All we've got to worry about now are airplanes," said Ron.**  
**They looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, they couldn't stop.**

Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily smiled. This should be how his life should be. breaking the rules with his friend, and laughing about it.

**It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This, thought Harry, was surely the only way to travel - past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.**

"If only it worked out that way." Ron said, shaking his head. Harry rubbed his head.

"No kidding." he said, grimacing at the memory.

**They made regular checks on the train as they flew farther and farther north, each dip beneath the clouds showing them a different view. London was soon far behind them, replaced by neat green fields that gave way in turn to wide, purplish moors, a great city alive with cars like multicolored ants, villages with tiny toy churches.**

Many people smiled at the image.

**Several uneventful hours later, however, Harry had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off. The toffees had made them extremely thirsty and they had nothing to drink. He and Ron had pulled off their sweaters, but Harry's T-shirt was sticking to the back of his seat and his glasses kept sliding down to the end of his sweaty nose. He had stopped noticing the fantastic cloud shapes now and was thinking longingly of the train miles below, where you could buy ice-cold pumpkin juice from a trolley pushed by a plump witch. Why hadn't they been able to get onto platform nine and three-quarters?**

"Why do you keep asking questions no one can answer as of now?" Neville teased. harry stuck out his tongue.

**"Can't be much further, can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink into their floor of cloud, staining it a deep pink. "Ready for another check on the train?"**  
**It was still right below them, winding its way past a snowcapped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds.**  
**Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove them upward again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine.**  
**Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances.**  
**"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before..."**  
**And they both pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were blossoming in the blackness. Harry pulled his sweater back on, trying to ignore the way the windshield wipers were now waving feebly, as though in protest.**  
**"Not far," said Ron, more to the car than to Harry, "not far now," and he patted the dashboard nervously.**  
**When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew.**  
**"There!" Harry shouted, making Ron and Hedwig jump. "Straight ahead!"**  
**Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle.**

"I bet it looked amazing." Amber whispered.

**But the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed.**  
**"Come on," Ron said cajolingly, giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on-"**  
**The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. Harry found himself gripping the edges of his seat very hard as they flew toward the lake.**  
**The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Harry saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The car wobbled again.**

Arthur paled.

**"Come on," Ron muttered.**  
**They were over the lake - the castle was right ahead - Ron put his foot down.**  
**There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.**  
**"Uh-oh," said Ron, into the silence.**

"Thats all you had?" Malfoy asked, a sneer in his voice.

"Draco, its times like this when i wonder why I let Amber date you." Aileen growled.

"WHAT?" the Slytherin asked.

"She proved that she was really Slytherin. Pansy wouldn't back off. The girl didn't get out of the Hospital wing for a week." Arrietty said offhandedly. Draco's eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"Don't worry, we promised you in our time that if you hurt her you'd end up in the Hospital missing one of your extremities." Anna assured. Amber facepalmed. Fear flitted across his face.

"Yeah. You asked her right in front of us too. The second she left we had a stern talking-to with you." Aileen said proudly.

"We're protective of eachother."

"We're practically sisters, Anna. Protective is the understatement of the century!" Arrietty laughed. Many were exchanging thoughtful looks. They were all best friends, regardless of their house.

"How're you friends?" A hufflepuff second year asked.

"We grew up together. We were homeschooled, and lived under the same roof our whole lives." Aileen replied. The Founders nodded, confirming that it was true.

**The nose of the car dropped. They were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall.**  
**"Noooooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; they missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch, and then out over the black lawns, losing altitude all the time.**  
**Ron let go of the steering wheel completely and pulled his wand out of his back pocket-**  
**"STOP! STOP!" he yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windshield, but they were still plummeting, the ground flying up toward them-**  
**"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late-**  
**CRUNCH.**  
**With an earsplitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from under the crumpled hood; Hedwig was shrieking in terror; a golfball-size lump was throbbing on Harry's head where he had hit the windshield; and to his right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan.**  
**"Are you okay?" Harry said urgently.**  
**"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand-"**  
**It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters.**

"You said it snapped while saving Ginny!" Molly exclaimed.

"Well you were already mad enough." Ron said.

**Harry opened his mouth to say he was sure they'd be able to mend it up at the school, but he never even got started. At that very moment, something hit his side of the car with the force of a charging bull, sending him lurching sideways into Ron, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof.**  
**"What's happen -?"**  
**Ron gasped, staring through the windshield, and Harry looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them. Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach.**  
**"Aaargh!" said Ron as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; the windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving in.**  
**"Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backward into Harry's lap by a vicious uppercut from another branch.**

"You were really beat up." ron muttered. He hadn't noticed. What kind of friend was he?

**"We're done for!" he moaned as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating - the engine had restarted.**  
**"Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach.**  
**"That," panted Ron, "was close. Well done, car-"**

Many attempted a weak smile at the 'well done car'

**The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With two sharp clunks, the doors flew open and Harry felt his seat tip sideways: Next thing he knew he was sprawled on the damp ground. Loud thuds told him that the car was ejecting their luggage from the trunk; Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with an angry screech and sped off toward the castle without a backward look. Then, dented, scratched, and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear lights blazing angrily.**  
**"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!"**  
**But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from its exhaust.**  
**"Can you believe our luck?" said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers. "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."**

"If you have Harry with you, then yes, I can."

"OI!" Harry exclaimed from on his broom at Anna, who laughed.

**He glanced over his shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly.**  
**"Come on," said Harry wearily, "we'd better get up to the school..."**  
**It wasn't at all the triumphant arrival they had pictured. Stiff, cold, and bruised, they seized the ends of their trunks and began dragging them up the grassy slope, toward the great oak front doors.**  
**"I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of the front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey - Harry - come and look - it's the Sorting!"**  
**Harry hurried over and, together, he and Ron peered in at the Great Hall.**  
**Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars.**  
**Through the forest of pointed black Hogwarts hats, Harry saw a long line of scared-looking first years filing into the Hall. Ginny was among them, easily visible because of her vivid Weasley hair. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall, a bespectacled witch with her hair in a tight bun, was placing the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a stool before the newcomers.**  
**Every year, this aged old hat, patched, frayed, and dirty, sorted new students into the four Hogwarts houses (Gryffindor,**

The Gryffindors roared like lions

**Hufflepuff,**

The Hufflepuffs cheered because they didn't know what sound Badgers made.

**Ravenclaw, **

The Ravenclaws cawed like eagles.

**and Slytherin).**

The Slytherins hissed. At this point Arrietty and Salazar burst out laughing and Harry managed to only snigger.

"What?" one of the Slytherin second years asked.

"Parseltounge doesn't translate well if you don't know what you're saying." Salazar laughed.

"What did we say?"

"I heard something about a potato." Arrietty laughed.

"I heard something about somebody's uncle having gas." Salazar said. This set everyone into laughter.

** Harry well remembered putting it on, exactly one year ago, and waiting, petrified, for its decision as it muttered aloud in his ear. For a few horrible seconds he had feared that the hat was going to put him in Slytherin, the house that had turned out more Dark witches and wizards than any other but he had ended up in Gryffindor, along with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. Last term, Harry and Ron had helped Gryffindor win the House Championship, beating Slytherin for the first time in seven years.**  
**A very small, mousy-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head. Harry's eyes wandered past him to where Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, sat watching the Sorting from the staff table, his long silver beard and half-moon glasses shining brightly in the candlelight. Several seats along, Harry saw Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in robes of aquamarine. And there at the end was Hagrid, huge and hairy, drinking deeply from his goblet.**  
**"Hang on..." Harry muttered to Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff table... Where's Snape?"**  
**Professor Severus Snape was Harry's least favorite teacher. Harry also happened to be Snape's least favorite student. Cruel, sarcastic, and disliked by everybody except the students from his own house (Slytherin), Snape taught Potions.**  
**"Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.**

"Ronald!" Molly exclaimed.

"He didn't exactly make himself popular, Mrs. Weasley." Anna defended him.

**"Maybe he's left ," said Harry, "because he missed out on the Defense Against Dark Arts job again!"**  
**"Or he might have been sacked!" said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him-"**

"He's right behind you, isn't he?" Sirius asked.

**"Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind them, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."**  
**Harry spun around. There, his black robes rippling in a cold breeze, stood Severus Snape. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose, and greasy, shoulder-length black hair, and at this moment, he was smiling in a way that told Harry he and Ron were in very deep trouble.**

"I remember the first time he did that to me." Arrietty sighed. This made Ailleen fall into a fit of laughter.

"And all the times he's done that since! I swear, you and the Twins! I've never seen better pranking!" she laughed.

"I remember the time we got Umbridge." Anna laughed. All four of them had been with the twins that time.

"I wonder if those plates ever recovered." Amber said sarcastically. The twins stared. It looked like this was their future pranking partner.

**"Follow me," said Snape.**  
**Not daring even to look at each other, Harry and Ron followed Snape up the steps into the vast, echoing entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall, but Snape led them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons.**  
**"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.**

"You should have taken them to the hospital wing." Remus exclaimed, knowing all to well about the tree.

**They entered Snape's office, shivering. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, in which floated all manner of revolting things Harry didn't really want to know the name of at the moment. The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape closed the door and turned to look at them.**  
**"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang , did we, boys?"**  
**"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it-"**  
**"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?" Ron gulped. **

"No wonder they never come to a teacher! No one ever listens!" Anna exclaimed.

"Mind you, we were just as bad." Arrietty said.

"Well no teacher really trusted us. Especially you. The whole related to-" Aileen started

"Don't go there." Her friend growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

**This wasn't the first time Snape had given Harry the impression of being able to read minds. But a moment later, he understood, as Snape unrolled today's issue of the Evening Prophet . "You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline : FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. He began to read aloud: "Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police... Six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" he said, looking up at Ron and smiling still more nastily. "Dear, dear... his own son..."**

Ron's face was burning with shame. Arthur smiled at this son.

"Its fine."

**Harry felt as though he'd just been walloped in the stomach by one of the mad tree's larger branches. If anyone found out Mr. Weasley had bewitched the car... he hadn't thought of that...**  
**"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.**

"That tree is not valuable unless there was another werewolf at the school." Remus said.

**"That tree did more damage to us than we -" Ron blurted out.**  
**"Silence!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here."**  
**Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced. Harry didn't feel hungry any more. He now felt extremely sick. He tried not to look at a large, slimy something suspended in green liquid on a shelf behind Snape's desk. If Snape had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, they were hardly any better off. She might be fairer than Snape, but she was still extremely strict.**

"I would have been understanding, Potter. though I was dissapointed, considering the lack of letters you sent I can't blame you." the teacher said.

**Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him. Harry had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either he had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or he had never seen her this angry before. She raised her wand the moment she entered; Harry and Ron both flinched, but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.**

"You really need to learn a Heating Charm or light a fire. Its always so cold." she admonished.

**"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire.**  
**"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.**  
**Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.**  
**"- so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."**  
**"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.**  
**Harry gaped at her. Now she said it, that seemed the obvious thing to have done.**  
**"I - I didn't think-"**  
**"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."**  
**There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it. There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.**  
**Harry's whole body went numb. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave. He stared down his very crooked nose at them, and Harry suddenly found himself wishing he and Ron were still being beaten up by the Whomping Willow.**  
**There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this."**  
**It would have been better if he had shouted. Harry hated the disappointment in his voice. For some reason, he was unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes, and spoke instead to his knees.**

"That's called shame, Harry dear." Lily said gently.

Sirius and Remus saw the amount of respect the kid had for the Headmaster. How much of that had been lost with all the secrets?

"He needs to know." Sirius said. "Before he looses faith in all of us." Molly sighed. Now, she had to agree. If the teen needed to know about the prophecy, then so be it. She looked up at the headmaster.

"You can tell him." she sighed wearily.

"I am sure it will be mentioned." he replied. Harry looked confused, as did everyone else except those in the Order who knew. Lily and James had an idea and gasped.

"You never told him why the bastard is- was- whatever. You never told him _why?_" Lily asked, astonished.

** He told Dumbledore everything except that Mr. Weasley owned the bewitched car, making it sound as though he and Ron had happened to find a flying car parked outside the station. He knew Dumbledore would see through this at once, but Dumbledore asked no questions about the car. When Harry had finished, he merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles.**  
**"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.**  
**"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.**  
**"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.**  
**Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore.**  
**"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."**

"then how are they at school?" Umbridge said.

"They havn't missed the train since." Dumbledore said. This made everyone laugh.

**Snape looked as though Christmas had been canceled. He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree - surely acts of this nature-"**  
**"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys'punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample-"**  
**Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle.**  
**"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."**

"I should have been more forceful." Minerva muttered.

**"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve.**  
**"Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted-"**  
**"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."**  
**"Oh, good," said Ron.**  
**"And speaking of Gryffindor -" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Harry cut in: "Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so - so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it - should it?" he finished, watching her anxiously.**  
**Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing look, but he was sure she had almost smiled. Her mouth looked less thin, anyway.**  
**"I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and Harry's heart lightened considerably. "But you will both get a detention." It was better than Harry had expected. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursleys, that was nothing. Harry knew perfectly well they'd just be disappointed that the Whomping Willow hadn't squashed him flat.**

Many growled at the mention of his relatives.

**Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.**  
**"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."**  
**When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle.**  
**"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich.**  
**"So did I," said Harry, taking one, too.**  
**"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them ." He swallowed and took another huge bite. " Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"**  
**Harry shrugged. "We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast..."**  
**"She didn't want us showing off," said Ron sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car."**

"You assumed correctly, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said.

**When they had eaten as many sandwiches as they could (the plate kept refilling itself) they rose and left the office, treading the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. The castle was quiet; it seemed that the feast was over. They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armor, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**  
**"Password?" she said as they approached.**  
**"Er -" said Harry.**  
**They didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor prefect yet, but help came almost immediately; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing toward them.**  
**"There you are! Where have you been ? The most ridiculous rumors - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car!"**  
**"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.**  
**"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall.**

"I was worried!" she exclaimed.

**"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."**  
**"It's wattlebird,'" said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point-"**

"that is why you lecture, and then tell the password." Remus and lily said at the same time. Hermione laughed and nodded.

**Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after them.**  
**"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years-"**  
**"Good for you," said a fifth year Harry had never spoken to; someone was patting him on the back as though he'd just won a marathon; Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"**

"Merlin. If three of my sons had done that." Molly said, shaking her head.

"There would have been three Howlers going off at the school?" Arthur suplied. She nodded.

This made every child shudder, but the four start laughing like mad.

"We all ended up with a Howlers from Mr Malfoy once. He said he didn't want us hanging around his son anymore. It didn't work. We just put up with him 'cause amber likes him. The noise was terrible." aileen said. this made everyone laugh.

**Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly, but Harry could see one person who didn't look happy at all. Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first years, and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.**  
**"Got to get upstairs - bit tired," he said, and the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.**  
**"Night," Harry called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.**  
**They managed to get to the other side of the common room, still having their backs slapped, and gained the peace of the staircase. They hurried up it, right to the top, and at last reached the door of their old dormitory, which now had a sign on it saying SECOND YEARS. They entered the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with red velvet and its high, narrow windows. Their trunks had been brought up for them and stood at the ends of their beds.**  
**Ron grinned guiltily at Harry.**  
**"I know I shouldn't've enjoyed that or anything, but..."**  
**The dormitory door flew open and in came the other second year Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.**  
**"Unbelievable!" beamed Seamus.**  
**"Cool," said Dean.**  
**"Amazing," said Neville, awestruck.**  
**Harry couldn't help it. He grinned, too.**

"thats it." she said. They decided to take a short break for a bite to eat and restroom stuff. Arrietty walked up to the twins. Without warning she pulled fred into a death hug.

"Oof. Slytherin's decendant is constricting me to death." he gasped. She mock glared.

"I'm warning you now. Mention that again and I'll be forced to hex you." she said. he laughed.

"So what pranks have we pulled together?" they asked. Her heart wrenched- he was so happy. He _trusted_ her, and she was lying to him! What kind of friend was she?

"A ton on the toad. the other three helped us once. We set a bunch of pixies loose in her office." she said.

"What did we supply them with?"

"Magical prank stuff as well as Muggle sharpies. Permanent markers." she said. They laughed.

"Brilliant." George said.

"Why did you hug me?" Fred asked. Her eyes became oddly shiny.

"We just came out of a war. Just before- something happened. We didn't exactly make up before..." was all she said. George hugged his brother, tears slipping out of his hugged him back.

"It would probably be better to tell who dies and get the tears over with." Luna said, coming up behind them with Anna. Arrietty nodded. Dumbledore had heard and motioned her up.

"Well, I guess you all know we came from a warzone. Half of Hogwarts is destroyed." she began. Her voice was quiet, but it echoed.

"I am going to tell you who dies so the shock can settle in. Harry, I know you will, but don't blame yourself. And come down so you don't fall off." she said. He sat next to Sirius. Lily and James sat with him.

"This year, Sirius is the only casualty." she began, but was cut off by two muffled wails. remus and Harry both group-hugged Sirius. Lily and James sat in shock.

"Sixth year, professor Dumbledore was killed." she added.

"By who!" Harry said, on his feet.

"We won't tell you now. Because theres more to his story than meets the eye." she answered. No one replied.

"Seventh year was the worst. Even I don't know all of the names yet. But here is what I know. Tonks, her dad, Remus, Fred, Collin, Lavender, Crabbe, Professor Snape, Professor Burbage, Mad-eye, Hedwig, Dobby, Bathilda Bagshot, Dirk Cresswell, A good few in the Bones family... Including you, Amelia. I'm sorry. Susan, don't cry, you're fine. You'll be fine." Arrietty said, moving over to comfort her friend. She hugged her. Susan stifled her sobs. Many were sobbing quietly. some glared at her.

"I hate being the bearer of bad news, but its better you know now, and are able to brace yourselves. Because if you can't do that, it'll be a lot worse. I watched so many... And after- I never got to apologize to anyone- not to Remus, or Tonks, or Fred. None of them." Arrietty trailed off. She moved over to Percy.

"I know that at the moment you want to go with the crowd, but family comes first. You lost your brother to an explosion. But he was laughing. he died happy, because of a joke you told, percy. YOU. Now get your sorry arse up and go make up with your family before I drag you over there." Arrietty said. He just stared. He saw his family crowded around Fred, Molly sobbing and hugging her son. His eyes hardened and he stood, walking over. She smiled. Professor Sprout put a hand on her shoulder.

"You really are a true Hufflepuff." she said. A knife seemed to imbed itself into her chest.

"I was once, but I just don't know anymore, Professor." she replied sadly. Professor Sprout gave her a strange look when Anna called her friend over. The four shared a look.

"We have to tell him." Amber said, shrugging.

"Should you or all of us?" Aileen asked.

"Me. I'm in his house. He'll know me best." Amber replied. The others nodded and dispersed, offering words of comfort. Amelia was with her niece. Umbridge just looked abashed. These people _believed_ these girls?

Amber had beckoned to Snape. They walked down to his office.

"Yes?" he sneered.

"I know you havn't met me yet, but you may want to sit down for me to tell you this." Amber said, settling down at a desk. He sat in his chair.

"Its you that kills the Headmaster." she said quietly. He obviously wasn't expecting that.

"It was on his orders. dumbledore told you to. It was a plan to rid the Elder Wand of its power. But it backfired. That will be explained. he was dying, and I think he thought it would be better that way. To make something important come from his death. To make sure Voldemort trusted you." she went on. He didn't say anything.

"I have a question and you're the only one I know who to ask." she began. He looked up and she continued

"How many people are forced into the death eaters to save a loved one?" she asked. He gave her a strange look.

"Quite a few." he replied. She nodded.

"Thank you. I think Lily will be grateful for everything, Professor. Just to let you know." she added before leaving the room, honestly glad she wasn't hexed into the next millennia.

Snape sat there, though you couldn't tell, in total shock.

Soon everyone was sitting back in the great Hall, their tears dried and everyone feeling better, knowing they could prevent the deaths. Or at least as many as they could.

Arrietty glanced at Fred. He had george gripping his wrist. Percy had his mother hugging him, but didn't seem to mind. He understood now, that he had to make it up to his family. A lone tear slipped down her face, but she wiped it away. None of them knew what they said to her, the looks in their eyes, the hatred she felt radiate off them.

"I'll read." Malfoy said eventually to the shock of the room.


	19. The Rouge Bludger

"What'd we miss?" Sirius asked, knowing it skipped.

"Well, Harry started hearing voices, something petrified Filch's cat, among other things." Hermione said.

"WHAT" anyone who didn't know exclaimed.

"Read." Harry groaned. Malfoy lifted the book.

**Harry woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. He was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Wood would say if Gryffindor lost, but also at the idea of facing a team mounted on the fastest racing brooms gold could buy. He had never wanted to beat Slytherin so badly. After half an hour of lying there with his insides churning, he got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, where he found the rest of the Gryffindor team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking uptight and not speaking much.**

"At least i'm not the only one with before-game nerves." someone muttered.

**As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Harry good luck as he entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk.**

"Talks. of. death." Angelina insisted.

**"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers -"("Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August")"- and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team."**  
**Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry.**  
**"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."**

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT TO HARRY POTTER?" Hermione exclaimed with Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, the four Decandants, and half the DA.

"You're talking to a book." Harry said.

Most had the grace to blush.

**"So no pressure, Harry" said Fred, winking at him.**  
**As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.**  
**"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three... two... one..."**  
**With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.**  
**"All right there, Scarhead?" yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom.**

"You need new material." Anna said to the Slytherin.

"No, you need to leave Harry alone, because I've just about lost count of how many times he's saved your life." Aileen added.

**Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.**  
**"Close one, Harry!" said George, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again.**  
**Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head.**

"Thats not normal. It shouldn't do that." Molly was chanting under her breath. Sirius wrapped an arm around his best friend's son. Lily gripped his hand tight and James was growling under his breath.

**Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible...**  
**Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course.**  
**"Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.**  
**It had started to rain; Harry felt heavy drops fall onto his face, splattering onto his glasses. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero.**  
**The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.**  
**"Someone's - tampered - with - this - Bludger -" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Harry.**

"No, really? I didn't notice." Arrietty said sarcastically.

**"We need time out," said George, trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Harry's nose at the same time.**  
**Wood had obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Harry, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.**  
**"What's going on?" said Wood as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina scoring?"**  
**"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver," said George angrily. "Someone's fixed it - it won't leave Harry alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it."**  
**"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then..." said Wood, anxiously. Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Harry could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in his direction.**  
**"Listen," said Harry as she came nearer and nearer, "with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."**

"IT"LL TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF!" every Quidditch player yelled.

"Seriously Potter." Snape sighed, rolling his eyes. This child was beyond reckless!

**"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off."**  
**Wood was looking from Harry to the Weasleys.**  
**"Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinner angrily. "You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry..."**  
**"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Harry. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"**  
**"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. "'Get the Snitch or die trying,'what a stupid thing to tell him-"**  
**Madam Hooch had joined them.**  
**"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood.**  
**Wood looked at the determined look on Harry's face.**  
**"All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry - leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."**  
**The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Harry kicked hard into the air and heard the telltale whoosh of the Bludger behind him. Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. Slightly dizzy, he nevertheless kept his eyes wide open, rain was speckling his glasses and ran up his nostrils as he hung upside down, avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger. He could hear laughter from the crowd; he knew he must look very stupid, but the rogue Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as Harry could; he began a kind of roller-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium, squinting through the silver sheets of rain to the Gryffindor goal posts, where Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Wood.**

"No one was laughing Harry! We were screaming!" Hermione said.

"Well, the Slytherins were laughing but thats them." Ron said.

'OI!" Amber's friends exlcaimed.

"Our friend's a Slytherin!" Arrietty exclaimed.

"Guys..." Amber attempted to calm them down.

"Its not fine. Just because half the other Slytherins are complete assholes doesn't mean they can be jerks to you." Anna snapped. Ron looked ashamed.

"You shouldn't judge people as a whole. I've met some brave Slytherins, traitorous Gryffindors, stupid Ravenclaws, and talented hufflepuffs. If there is one thing I hate in this world, its stereotypes." Arrietty growled. Everyone who believed those stereotypes had the grace to look ashamed.

**A whistling in Harry's ear told him the Bludger had just missed him again; he turned right over and sped in the opposite direction.**  
**"Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Malfoy as Harry was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger, and he fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind him; and then, glaring back at Malfoy in hatred, he saw it - the Golden Snitch. It was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear - and Malfoy, busy laughing at Harry, hadn't seen it.**  
**For an agonizing moment, Harry hung in midair, not daring to speed toward Malfoy in case he looked up and saw the Snitch.**  
**WHAM.**

Lily groaned and buried her face in Harry's messy black hair.

"You're so grounded." came her muffled grunt. He laughed.

"This was three years ago, Mum. I'm fine. Madame Pomfrey fixed me." he said, smiling up at the matron.

**He had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit him at last, smashed into his elbow, and Harry felt his arm break. Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, he slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side - the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time zooming at his face - Harry swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in his numb brain: get to Malfoy.**  
**Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Harry was attacking him.**  
**"What the -" he gasped, careening out of Harry's way.**

"Idiot." rang through the hall.

**Harry took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out.**  
**With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. He focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand.**  
**"Aha," he said vaguely. "We've won."**  
**And he fainted.**

"You caught the Snitch with a Bludger after you?" Charlie asked.

**He came around, rain falling on his face, still lying on the field, with someone leaning over him. He saw a glitter of teeth.**  
**"Oh, no, not you," he moaned.**  
**"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."**  
**"No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks..."**  
**He tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby.**  
**"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," he said loudly.**

"Sorry." the kid squeaked. Arrietty smiled at him.

"Its alright." Harry said, being the very forgiving person he is. Everyone smiled fondly. That teen was something.

**"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times-"**  
**"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.**

"You should have." Madam Pomfrey muttered. Minerva whas grumbling about incompetent teachers.

**"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say-"**  
**Through the thicket of legs around him, Harry spotted Fred and George Weasley, wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight.**

"It did." Fred sighed.

"I wish life was still normal." George sighed. Everyone stared.

"this was normal?" A second year Hufflepuff squeaked.

"Compared to now, yes." Harry sighed.

**"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.**  
**"No - don't -" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.**  
**A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Harry's shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. It felt as though his arm was being deflated. He didn't dare look at what was happening. He had shut his eyes, his face turned away from his arm, but his worst fears were realized as the people above him gasped and Colin Creevey began clicking away madly. His arm didn't hurt anymore - nor did it feel remotely like an arm.**  
**"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing - ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit."**  
**As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again.**  
**Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-colored rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened.**  
**Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them.**

Sirius growled.

"I honestly think the only decent Professor we've had was Lupin." Dean sighed. There were murrmurs of agreement.

"If it had actually been Mad-eye it would have been better than some." Ron admitted. There were a few nodds.

"Wasn't he the one that used the Imperious Curse on you?" Anna asked. Everyone nodded.

"Harry was the only one who could throw it off." Hermione said, proud of him.

"That came in handy." Harry muttered.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, catching it.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm not looking forward to that part of the reading though." He grumbled.

**Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased.**  
**"You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second - but growing them back-"**  
**"You will be able to, won't you?" said Harry desperately.**  
**"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night..."**  
**Hermione waited outside the curtain drawn around Harry's bed while Ron helped him into his pajamas. It took a while to stuff the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve.**  
**"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain as he pulled Harry's limp fingers through the cuff. "If Harry had wanted deboning he would have asked."**  
**"Anyone can make a mistake," said Hermione. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?"**  
**"No," said Harry, getting into bed. "But it doesn't do anything else either."**  
**As he swung himself onto the bed, his arm flapped pointlessly.**  
**Hermione and Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of something labeled Skele-Gro.**

"Urgh." Remus said.

**"You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring out a steaming beakerful and handing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."**  
**So was taking the Skele-Gro. It burned Harry's mouth and throat as it went down, making him cough and splutter. Still tut-tutting about dangerous sports and inept teachers, Madam Pomfrey retreated, leaving Ron and Hermione to help Harry gulp down some water. "We won, though," said Ron, a grin breaking across his face. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face... he looked ready to kill..."**  
**"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly. "We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Harry, sinking back onto his pillows. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff..."**  
**"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking," said Ron.**

"No kidding." Hermione said.

"Well, I think Bellatrix tasted worse, from what you told me." Arrietty said.

"Harry wasn't too bad. That was funny though. His reaction to what hermione said." Anna said. The four started laughing.

"Inside joke?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Amber said. She hadn't been fond of the plan, as she didn't want to risk her life for the teen. But she was flying with aileen, so it wasn't so bad.

**The door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team had arrived to see Harry. "Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy." They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice; they gathered around Harry's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!" And Harry was left alone, with nothing to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm.**

"You probably should have let them stay." Helga said.

**Hours and hours later, Harry woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: His arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought that was what had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark.**  
**"Get off!" he said loudly, and then, "Dobby!"**  
**The house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Harry through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose.**  
**"Harry Potter came back to school," he whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?"**  
**Harry heaved himself up on his pillows and pushed Dobby's sponge away.**  
**"What're you doing here?" he said. "And how did you know I missed the train?"**  
**Dobby's lip trembled and Harry was seized by a sudden suspicion.**  
**"It was you!" he said slowly. "You stopped the barrier from letting us through!"**

"What is with this elf?" Remus asked.

"Don't be mean to Dobby!" Arrietty admonished. Reminded of a cross between an angry Minerva, Molly, and Lily he looked shocked.

"Dobby was awesome." Aileen agreed.

"Was?" harry asked, getting the idea.

"Shoot. Well, might as well. Dobby dies saving you from Voldemort. Hermione was being tortured, and Ron was panicking and you were freaking out and you used Sirius's mirror which Aberforth had and yeah..." Anna sighed. Harry looked very sad. The house Elf walked in.

"Is everything ok? Dobby heard his name-" the elf said before Arrietty practically Apparated next to him. She pulled him into a hug. He looked stunned. She pulled away, her eyes looking a bit shiny.

"I never got to say thank you." was all she said before walking over to her friend, who smiled. she was so rash, emotional, and loyal. She had been heartbroken. Now it was ten times worse. dobby looked stunned.

"Here. You may as well listen." Harry said, making a spot at the Gryffindor table. Dobby sat down, looking close to tears at being so welcomed.

**"Indeed yes, sir," said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward" - he showed Harry ten long, bandaged fingers - "but Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe, and never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!"**  
**He was rocking backward and forward, shaking his ugly head.**  
**"Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir..."**

Many glares were directed at Malfoy.

**Harry slumped back onto his pillows.**  
**"You nearly got Ron and me expelled," he said fiercely. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."**  
**Dobby smiled weakly.**  
**"Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."**  
**He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking so pathetic that Harry felt his anger ebb away in spite of himself.**  
**"Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" he asked curiously.**  
**"This, sir?" said Dobby, plucking at the pillowcase. " Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."**  
**Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make-"**  
**"Your Bludger?" said Harry, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?"**  
**"Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"**  
**"Oh, is that all?" said Harry angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"**  
**"Ah, if Harry Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sit... And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more."**  
**Dobby froze, horrorstruck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby..."**  
**"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!"**  
**He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born - how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"**  
**"Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen - go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, tis too dangerous-"**  
**"Who is it, Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"**  
**"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"**  
**"I'm not going anywhere!" said Harry fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened-"**  
**"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not-"**

"dobby is sorry. But he couldn't tell at the time." Dobby said. Harry smiled.

"I know. I was just frustrated." he said.

**Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Harry heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.**  
**"Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. He slumped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer.**  
**Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.**  
**"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight. Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath.**  
**"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.**  
**"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."**

'Who?" Dennis asked. Collin wrapped an arm around his little brother protectively.

**"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."**  
**Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face.**  
**It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.**

Dennis squeaked and hugged his brother tightly.

"Dennis, I'm fine." Collin assured. Dennis only hugged him tighter. He already found out he mught lose his brother.

**"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.**  
**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think... If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate - who knows what might have-"**  
**The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.**  
**"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.**

"I did." Collin said.

**Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.**  
**"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.**  
**A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.**

"That was my favorite camera too." Collin frowned.

**"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted..."**  
**"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.**  
**"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."**

Many faces paled. Arrietty looked confused along with Salazar.

"But he can't be back here at that time." she said. He nodded.

"I know. But that's the only way-" he frowned. Everyone looked confused a the exchange.

**Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.**  
**"But, Albus... surely... who?"**  
**"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how..." And from what Harry could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.**

"You did care, harry?" Collin asked. Dennis looked petrified himself, because he hadn't known what happened to his brother.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed, looking shocked.

"harry cares about everyone. We've already found out he saved malfoy's life more than once. He'd risk his life for a stranger on the street." Hermione said. harry went scarlet.

"Read the story, you noble prat." Fred joked.


	20. The Dueling Club

Harry sighed, picking up the book.

"You're really going to make me read?" he asked. The twins nodded, Cheshire Cat grins on their faces. THEY had read the title.

"Oh no! I am NOT reading this!" he said, reading the title.

"Read, Potter." Umdridge said in her sickly sweet voice. He glared. Many people were shocked. Harry looked to beyond hate her.

The Decandants noticed. Aileen rubbed the back of her hand sub-consiously. SHE had had a few detentions with Umbitch, as she and her friends called her. Arrietty clenched hers, and Amber let out a hiss of anger. Anna seemed the only one unaffected. Inside, she was cursing the teacher into oblivion.

"the dueling club."

**The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.**

"Its true though. No one was ever attacked in a group." Hermione said. Ron and Harry nodded.

**Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Harry felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. **

"BOYS!" molly exclaimed.

"They were going the right way about it. I was just-" she cut herself off. Arthur wrapped an arm around his baby girl.

**They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.**  
**Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pure-blood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.**  
**"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."**

"NO YOU AREN'T!" to everyone's shock Aileen exclaimed.

"You're getting better every day!"

"Yeah!"

"You're doing really well, Neville." everyone in the D.A. agreed. he had gone scarlet with the praise.

"You just needed to find your confidence." Harry said.

"And the right push." Hermione added, gasting a glance at a stray daily Prophet with the title 'Mass Breakout from Azkaban' Frank and Alice both hugged him.

"Sorry, Nev. You got the 'late bloomer' problem from me." Alice laughed. He rested his head on her shoulder.

**In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious. The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him.**  
**Unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores. Harry privately felt he'd rather face Slytherin's legendary monster than let Snape catch him robbing his office.**

"And now?" Sirius asked, fearing the answer.

"I'd face snape any day of the week." Harry replied without hesitation.

many were suddenly very scared.

**"What we need," said Hermione briskly as Thursday afternoon's double Potions lesson loomed nearer, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need." Harry and Ron looked at her nervously.**  
**"I think I'd better do the actual stealing," Hermione continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "You two will be expelled if you get into any more trouble, and I've got a clean record. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so."**

"Hermione. SUGGESTING. to cause trouble." George said in shock.

"I'm so proud." Fred added, looking teary.

**Harry smiled feebly. Deliberately causing mayhem in Snape's Potions class was about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye.**

"I KNOW!" everyone exclaimed.

**Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors'work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favorite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Harry, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say "Unfair."**

"You should be fairer on the other houses." Minerva scolded.

**Harry's Swelling Solution was far too runny, but he had his mind on more important things. He was waiting for Hermione's signal, and he hardly listened as Snape paused to sneer at his watery potion. When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, Hermione caught Harry's eye and nodded.**  
**Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing he had only seconds, Harry straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.**

"I knew it." snape muttered.

**Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate - Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Harry saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.**  
**"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft - when I find out who did this-"**  
**Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon. As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips, Harry saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging.**

Snape glared at Hermione, but Harry glared at him, making him turn his eyes away. That look with those eyes-

**When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.**  
**"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled."**

"I'm still here." Harry said cheekily. This made many laugh as he diffused the tension building in the room.

Dumbledore shot Snape a look to ignore it this time.

**Harry arranged his face into what he hoped was a puzzled expression. Snape was looking right at him, and the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome.**  
**"He knew it was me," Harry told Ron and Hermione as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell."**  
**Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.**  
**"It'll be ready in two weeks," she said happily.**  
**"Snape can't prove it was you," said Ron reassuringly to Harry. "What can he do?"**  
**"Knowing Snape, something foul," said Harry as the potion frothed and bubbled.**  
**A week later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited.**  
**"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days..."**  
**"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron, but he, too, read the sign with interest.**  
**"Could be useful," he said to Harry and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?"**  
**Harry and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school eemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.**  
**"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him."**

"We wish." Anyone who was there and even Snape groaned.

**"As long as it's not -" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.**  
**Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!**  
**"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works.**  
**"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," **

Many were turning red from contained laughter.

**said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself**

At this Arrietty snorted.

"He is pretty much the only person that can beat any one of us in a duel that we're not related to." she said, gesturing to her sisters and the founders. They all nodded in conformation.

**and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. **

**"**Professor Snape and 'sportingly' should never be used in the same sentence." Amber gasped between fits of laughter.

**Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"**  
**"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

a good few had dreamy expressions.

**Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.**

"No you wouldn't." ron said.

"You don't run." Remus added.

'Though it would do you a helluva lot of good." Sirius said, and Molly reprimanded for language.

**Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.**  
**"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."**  
**"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.**  
**"One - two - three-"**  
**Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.**

a good few cheered.

**Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.**  
**"Who cares?" said Harry and Ron together.**  
**Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.**  
**"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."**  
**Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"**  
**They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.**  
**"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter-"**  
**Harry moved automatically toward Hermione.**

She smiled warmly at him. Lily gave Alice a knowing look and mouthed 'Already?' Alice gave a meaningful look between Neville and Aileen and mouthed 'I know.' back at her friend.

**"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger - you can partner Miss Bulstrode."**  
**Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen in Holidays with Hags. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return.**  
**"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"**  
**Hrry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.**

'Good boy, harry. Don't take your eye off the enemy." Mad-eye said.

**"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three-"**  
**Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two": His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, " Rictusempra! "**

"CHEATER!" was heard thoughout the hall.

**A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.**  
**"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor,**

"So he cheats, and you don't want to hex him while he's on the floor?" Arthur asked. harry nodded.

Many were doubting his 'insanity and lying' when he seemed like such a... well- honest person.

** but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, " Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.**  
**"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.**  
**A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than he was.**  
**"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan..."**  
**"Careful there, Miss Fawcett... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second,"**  
**"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"**  
**"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.**

"git' the twins muttered at the same time.

**"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.**  
**"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."**  
**He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops - my wand is a little overexcited-"**

Arrietty and Aileen facepalmed at exactly the same moment.

**Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"**  
**"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.**  
**"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.**  
**Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"**  
**"What, drop my wand?"**  
**But Lockhart wasn't listening.**  
**"Three - two - one - go!" he shouted.**  
**Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, " Serpensortia!"**

"Of all the spells-" Amber whispered. She turned to fix her future boyfriend with a look.

"You need to chose your spells more wisely. That one is tricky. Often the snake has turned upon the person who cast it. That's why usually only a parselmouth will use it." she said. His eyes widened.

**The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.**  
**"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it..."**  
**"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.**

Justin paled at the memory.

**Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously - inexplicably - the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. **

"You stopped it?" Justin asked.

"I thought we established this already." harry sighed.

"Its just that... this is proof!" he exclaimed.

Many just rolled their eyes.

**Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained.**  
**He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful - but certainly not angry and scared.**  
**"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.**  
**Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Harry didn't like it. He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes.**  
**"Come on," said Ron's voice in his ear. "Move - come on-"**

"Thank you, ron." Sirius breathed.

**Ron steered him out of the hall, Hermione hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged him all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room.**  
**Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"**  
**"I'm a what?" said Harry.**  
**'A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"**  
**"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story - but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard-"**  
**"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.**  
**"So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."**

"there are only four in existence. Me, you, Sal, and my long-since-disowned-cousin Tom Riddle." she said. Ginny gasped.

"You're related to You-Know-Who?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"He's my six-hundred-and-seventy-fourth cousin once removed." she said. Everyone stared.

"Six-hundred-and-seventy-eighth once removed, Arrietty." Salazar reminded.

"Dang. I always get that mixed up." she sighed.

**"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."**  
**"What's bad?" said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"**  
**"Oh, that's what you said to it?"**  
**"What d'you mean? You were there - you heard me-"**  
**"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything - no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something - it was creepy, you know-"**  
**Harry gaped at him.**  
**"I spoke a different language? But - I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"**

"Don't ask us!" The twins chorused, holding up their hands.

This sort of diffused the tension.

**Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Harry couldn't see what was so terrible.**  
**"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" he said. "What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"**  
**"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."**  
**Harry's mouth fell open.**  
**"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something-"**  
**"But I'm not," said Harry, with a panic he couldn't quite explain.**  
**"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."**

"You're not." Arrietty said. He looked confused.

"Then how can I speak it?" he asked.

"Er... Ok, don't freak out. Harry is a horcrux." she said. Though most didn't know what that meant at the staff table Sprout fainted, Flitwick gasped, Snape's eyes widened as he clenched his fists, and McGonagall held a hand to her chest.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Harry, when Voldemort killed your mother a piece of his soul broke off and attached itself to you, causing the connection you two have. He has six other Horcruxes. Including a few of our family heirlooms. You have to get rid of the Horcruxes to kill him once and for all." Arrietty barely whispered the last part.

"So- so I have to die?" he asked, barely audible. She turned away before breaking down into tears. Hermione was in his lap, her arms around his neck and sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"We've theorized that if Voldemort is the one to kill you, he will only kill the piece of soul that is inside you. So as long as you aren't decapitated or something there's a good chance you'll live. Let me see your hand." Rowena said.

"She's a Seer." Anna whispered audibly.

"Your age line goes on for a while, you've got a long life ahead of you but I think my theory is correct. Look here, that's a break in your age line. I'd say it's roughly two years from now." she said, pointing at the line. His eyes widened.

"Wow." was all he could say.

**Harry lay awake for hours that night. Through a gap in the curtains around his four-poster he watched snow starting to drift past the tower window and wondered...**  
**Could he be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? He didn't know anything about his father's family, after all. The Dursleys had always forbidden questions about his wizarding relatives.**  
**Quietly, Harry tried to say something in Parseltongue. The words wouldn't come. It seemed he had to be face-to-face with a snake to do it.**  
**But I'm in Gryffindor, Harry thought. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me in here if I had Slytherin blood...**

"AMEN!" the decendants crowed.

"We're living proof!" Anna exclaimed.

**Ah, said a nasty little voice in his brain, but the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, don't you remember?**  
**Harry turned over. He'd see Justin the next day in Herbology and he'd explain that he'd been calling the snake off, not egging it on, which (he thought angrily, pummeling his pillow) any fool should have realized.**

"True."

**By next morning, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was canceled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey.**  
**Harry fretted about this next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron and Hermione used their time off to play a game of wizard chess.**  
**"For heaven's sake, Harry," said Hermione, exasperated, as one of Ron's bishops wrestled her knight off his horse and dragged him off the board. "Go and find Justin if it's so important to you."**  
**So Harry got up and left through the portrait hole, wondering where Justin might be.**  
**The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling gray snow at every window. Shivering, Harry walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within. Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger. Resisting the urge to take a look, Harry walked on by, thinking that Justin might be using his free time to catch up on some work, and deciding to check the library first.**  
**A group of the Hufflepuffs who should have been in Herbology were indeed sitting at the back of the library, but they didn't seem to be working. Between the long lines of high bookshelves, Harry could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation. He couldn't see whether Justin was among them. He was walking toward them when something of what they were saying met his ears, and he paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section.**

"Thats kind of ironic..." Sirius said quietly.

**"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"**  
**"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously.**  
**"Hannah," said the stout boy solemnly, "he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."**

"I'm a Huffelpuff, and if I hear one more word against Parselmouths, I will shunt aside my view of not harming my house mates and slap them." Arrietty growled.

**There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Flich's cat's attacked. That first year, Creevey, was annoying Potter at the Quidditch match, taking pictures of him while he was lying in the mud. Next thing we know - Creevey's been attacked."**

"I think thats what Tom meant to do. Frame you. He probably got the information from me." Ginny said, ashamed. Harry hugged her like a big brother.

"Thers no way you could have known." he said.

**"He always seems so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly, "and, well, he's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he?"**  
**Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, the Hufflepuffs bent closer, and Harry edged nearer so that he could catch Ernie's words.**  
**"No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark wizard could have survived a curse like that." **

"Can I just god-darn tell him?" Aileen asked Dumbledore.

"It was Lily. When she died to save him it left him with protection." she explained in a 'duh' voice.

**He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You- Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?"**

"Hidden protectoin from his mom, invisibility cloak, marauders map, twin cores, his wand embedded with Voldemort's power, need I continue?" Arrietty listed.

**Harry couldn't take anymore. Clearing his throat loudly, he stepped out from behind the bookshelves. If he hadn't been feeling so angry, he would have found the sight that greeted him funny: Every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been Petrified by the sight of him, and the color was draining out of Ernie's face.**  
**"Hello," said Harry. "I'm looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley."**  
**The Hufflepuffs'worst fears had clearly been confirmed. They all looked fearfully at Ernie.**  
**"What do you want with him?" said Ernie in a quavering voice.**  
**"I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Dueling Club," said Harry.**  
**Ernie bit his white lips and then, taking a deep breath, said, "We were all there. We saw what happened."**  
**"Then you noticed that after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?" said Harry.**  
**"All I saw," said Ernie stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake toward Justin."**  
**"I didn't chase it at him!" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch him!"**  
**"It was a very near miss," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so-"**  
**"- I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" said Harry fiercely. "Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns?"**  
**"I've heard you hate those Muggles you live with," said Ernie swiftly.**  
**"It's not possible to live with the Dursleys and not hate them," said Harry. "I'd like to see you try it."**  
**He turned on his heel and stormed out of the library, earning himself a reproving glare from Madam Pince, who was polishing the gilded cover of a large spellbook.**  
**Harry blundered up the corridor, barely noticing where he was going, he was in such a fury. The result was that he walked into something very large and solid, which knocked him backward onto the floor.**

"Sorry." hagrid said.

"Theres no need to apologize for every time you knock me over, Hagrid." harry said.

**"Oh, hello, Hagrid," Harry said, looking up.**  
**Hagrid's face was entirely hidden by a woolly, snow-covered balaclava, but it couldn't possibly be anyone else, as he filled most of the corridor in his moleskin overcoat. A dead rooster was hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands.**  
**"All righ', Harry?" he said, pulling up the balaclava so he could speak. "Why aren't yeh in class?"**  
**"Canceled," said Harry, getting up. "What're you doing in here?"**  
**Hagrid held up the limp rooster.**  
**"Second one killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin Bugbear, an'I need the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop."**  
**He peered more closely at Harry from under his thick, snowflecked eyebrows.**  
**"Yeh sure yeh're all righ'? Yeh look all hot an'bothered-"**  
**Harry couldn't bring himself to repeat what Ernie and the rest of the Hufflepuffs had been saying about him.**  
**"It's nothing," he said. "Id better get going, Hagrid, it's Transfiguration next and I've got to pick up my books."**  
**He walked off, his mind still full of what Ernie had said about him.**  
**"Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born..."**  
**Harry stamped up the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane. He was halfway down the passage when he tripped headlong over something lying on the floor.**  
**He turned to squint at what he'd fallen over and felt as though his stomach had dissolved.**  
**Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight Harry had ever seen.**  
**It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's.**

"You have the worst luck!" Tonks exclaimed.

**Harry got to his feet, his breathing fast and shallow, his heart doing a kind of drumroll against his ribs. He lookedwildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies. The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.**  
**He could run, and no one would ever know he had been there. But he couldn't just leave them lying here... He had to get help... Would anyone believe he hadn't had anything to do with this?**  
**As he stood there, panicking, a door right next to him opened with a bang. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out.**  
**"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, knocking Harry's glasses askew as he bounced past him. "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking-"**  
**Peeves stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before Harry could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"**

"Thats subtle." charlie muttered. bill nodded.

**Crash - crash - crash - door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick. Harry found himself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene.**  
**"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.**  
**"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.**  
**Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song:**  
**"Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off'students, you think it's good fun-"**

"He doesn't believe that you did it." Fred assured.

**"That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at Harry.**  
**Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. This left Harry and Professor McGonagall alone together.**  
**"This way, Potter," she said.**  
**"Professor," said Harry at once, "I swear I didn't-"**  
**"This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly.**

"I didn't think you did it, Harry. But as i said, it was out of my hands." she said.

**They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.**  
**"Lemon drop!" she said. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, Harry couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As he and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Harry heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.**  
**He knew now where he was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived.**

"It took you until second year to figure out?" Sirius said.

"Even we don't know. We always knew where to draw the line." fred exclaimed, in awe.


End file.
